Chances
by UnwrittenDeath
Summary: Yugi been ignored for a long time, he decides its time to leave. Will everyone notice before its too late? Will Yugi never return to his friends?Yamixyugi puzzleshipping. Rewrite
1. Chapter 1 Leaving

LB315: Hey everyone. I'm here to say that I'm back and very much alive. And in the past, I took a look at this to see how it turned out when I first started. And oh how bad it turned out. But thank you to those that reviewed, favorite, and alert it. The main point I want to get through is that I'm rewriting this over to make it better. I hope you enjoy the newer version than the last one.

I do **not** own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Rewrite: 11.12.2012

Chapter 1: Leaving

_Dear Journal,_

_I finally got enough money to leave. Now my suffering is soon to be over. I got a plane ticket just yesterday. I need to go now. Goodbye Grandpa, Anzu, Tristan, Joey. Sorry Ryou, Bakura._

_Goodbye Yami… Forever…_

_Yours truly, Yugi_

I am now sitting in my plane ready to take flight anytime. Staring out the window, my memories ran in my head. There were both bad and good ones, realizing that are being left behind. I'm leaving my home. A boy that looked around my age or older sat next to me in the empty seat. I made short glimpse to see what he looks like. He had his I-Pod on; he has a plain white with a green-checkered t-shirt, unbuttoned, and light blue jeans. He also had long, dark, spiky hair. He seems to have hazel eyes. In a way, he was very attractive for a stranger.

I turned my attention back to the window. It will only be a few minutes till my flight take off and I'll be on my own. Out of nowhere, tears began to fall. I kept on wiping it away, but it wouldn't stop. A hand was holding a handkerchief in front of me. I looked up to my right to see the guy next to me. I gave a small thank you and took the small handkerchief. When I was wiping my tears away, he had his arm around me and he pulled me closer to him. I tensed a little bit, but began to relax again. I didn't complain since there was no point. I liked it. Before I would do anything, I was asleep.

–

About one hour or so, I began to slowly wake up. My head was heavy for some odd reason. I looked without moving my head. I could long dark hair mixing with my golden bangs. That was when common sense caught up to me. The guy was sleeping on me! I began to panic. I slowly moved away, but was pulled closer, harder this time. Okay, now this is getting out of hand. I began to push him away slowly, but only to wake him up. He was blinking slowly, half asleep.

"Um...can you please, uh, let go of me?"

He slowly removed himself away from me. I turned my face to the window and blushed. I never thought I would be in this sort of situation at all. And it's with a stranger no less… Maybe my luck is turning against me. The taller male just ruffles his hair and leans back against the seat. I was not sure if it was the right time to thank him or to apologize for causing trouble. That seems to be the only thing I've been doing since the plane started flying. Are we even close to landing at all?

"Kiyoshi..." He said quietly.

"Excuse me?" I said puzzled.

"My name is Kiyoshi, what's yours?" He asked, looking at me in the eyes.

But I couldn't think of telling my name out in the open. That'll be like an unprotected flower getting stomped on by a careless person. Well, that's not the right expression as of now but either way, it's not good. I began to think and look at the guy over. He doesn't seem to be on the deceiving side. And he does look like he's honest. Plus, the guy helped me out when I was feeling down. However, that doesn't change anything. That's when I got the idea.

"It's Hikari." I said hesitantly.

Kiyoshi looked away for a while then looked at me again. I wasn't really sure what he was searching for but it looks like he didn't find it. That was when he leans closer to me. I backed away till I was against the window. At some point, he noticed how uncomfortable I was getting from the sudden attention and backed away. I return back to my original position on my seat and cautiously watch the other male.

"Where are you heading?" He said curiously.

"I'm going to America… What about you, Kiyoshi?"

Now it was my turn to ask question. He only replied with a 'same here'. He put his headphone on and listened to his music, but didn't take his eyes off me. I began to feel embarrassed and uncomfortable again. What is up with this guy? Do I have something on my teeth? I'm not even showing them. Is there something on my face then? Do I look funny? That must be it. No one would think my hair is normal.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Kiyoshi asked, straight forward.

"No, not right now… I'll just look for one when I get there."

"If you like, you can stay with me." He offered out of the blues.

But I wasn't the type to be a careless person that wags my tail to anyone. I've gotten hurt once, I'm not getting myself hurt the second time. And I'm not going to let that happen with a random person that I've met in a plane. When is this plane going to land already? My train of thoughts stopped when Kiyoshi said something.

"Don't worry; you can stay till you find a place of your own if you like."

I looked at him to see if he was trust worthy. He seems like he wasn't lying. So I accepted quickly. Well, there goes my plan on remaining on the safe side. But I still need a place to stay. And Kiyoshi was offering it to me. When is he ever going to be safe? The answer is probably never. The plane was about to land when I looked out of the window again. Time was sure flying fast for me. I just hope it is fast enough for my scars to heal as well…

–

LB315: Thanks for reading. Anyways, sorry if it was short… There wasn't much to work with so I had to improvise. I'm not sure to consider this incomplete so, I'll just keep it complete for the time being. So, please review or something. Tell me how I did if you can.


	2. Chapter 2 Missing you

LB315: Hey everyone. This is the new second chapter. When I copied and paste this, there were like nine to eight pages. And everything was all crazy and stuff. But I fixed it somehow. Anyways, enjoy.

Rewrite: 11.13.2012

–

Previously on _Chances_:

_But I wasn't the type to be a careless person that wags my tail to anyone. I've gotten hurt once, I'm not getting myself hurt the second time. And I'm not going to let that happen with a random person that I've met in a plane. When is this plane going to land already? My train of thoughts stopped when Kiyoshi said something._

_"Don't worry; you can stay till you find a place of your own if you like."_

_I looked at him to see if he was trust worthy. He seems like he wasn't lying. So I accepted quickly. Well, there goes my plan on remaining on the safe side. But I still need a place to stay. And Kiyoshi was offering it to me. When is he ever going to be safe? The answer is probably never. The plane was about to land when I looked out of the window again. Time was sure flying fast for me. I just hope it is fast enough for my scars to heal as well…_

Chapter 2: Missing You

We reached to Kiyoshi home without any problem. Once we were inside, I felt right at home. All the furniture in there was almost like the ones I had at home. It felt like home to me instantly. I suddenly felt a string tugging on my heart. I miss home, Grandpa, Ryou, Bakura, and everyone else. But there is no turning back now. It's already too late. However, I do wonder how the others are doing.

–

"See ya 'ater, Yami!" Joey shouted.

It was another exhausting day with school and hanging out with my friend, Joey. It was no different from usual but today was getting to me. I finished school with my homework, hang out with Joey and Tristan, and went straight home after playing baseball with the guys. I threw my bag on the couch and stretch my arms high. My body is feeling tenser than it normally does. I shrug it off thinking it was nothing to worry about. I went off to look for Grandpa.

"Grandpa, I'm home!" I shouted.

I went in the kitchen to find grandpa cooking dinner. I could smell fried chicken and steak around the room. Oh, leave it to Grandpa to make something that could make me feel better. He turns around and wave with a spatula in his hand. I smiled at him.

"Yami, my boy, come sit down. I'm almost done." He smiled

Lately I've been feeling empty. It was bothering me since this morning. I couldn't really guess what the cause was though. Everything was normal except with the new guilty feeling linger around. It felt lonely as if I lost a part of myself. I must be really tired or Joey banged my head too hard with that ball. Yeah, we'd played baseball and things didn't go so great like how Joey was shouting at me. I still has the bump behind my head after the ball hit me.

"Hope you're hungry, I made your favorite."

At least things are going fine now. But I can't seem to shake this feeling away. Maybe I needed some sleep. I put away my plate in the sink and walked up to my room. I lied down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes, letting my thoughts drift till a reminder ran back in my head. My duel monsters! Come to think of it, I didn't even touch them since I've gotten my own body. I sat up, thinking of where I may have put it. The only thing I came up with was that someone was borrowing them. But who is it exactly? I couldn't think of anyone that had asked me lately. I thought deeper. Who was I forgetting?

"Yugi might have it." I shouted in my head.

Yugi, how long was it since I last spoken to him? I look at the clock. It was eight fifty-two p.m. So Yugi should still be up by now. Walking down the hallway to Yugi's bedroom, I knocked on the door. Oh how I miss my little comrade. It's been so long since we've spoke. I wonder what got me distracted. Either, I'm excited to communicate with him again.

"Aibou, are you awake?"

No response. I tried again, still no response. Now, this was getting me less excited. After knocking countlessly, I turned the knob and looked inside.

"Aibou, are you here?" I asked.

There was still nothing. Now I am really getting a bit annoyed. Yeah, I understand Yugi ignoring me because we didn't hang out a lot, but still. I am willing to spend all my time with Yugi now. I looked around. No Yugi in sight, now I was panicking. Yugi is not in his bed. His clothes aren't where they're supposed to belong or there at all. And his drawer is completely empty. The only thing I could find was a sky blue journal and a deck of cards. Hoping to find any information, I began reading.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today, Yami finally was able to get his own body! That was great news, but I wasn't really able to speak with him. Maybe I can when we get home._

I continued reading, not liking how this might end. I could recall the time when I finally got my body. I was completely surrounded by everyone that I didn't really take notice of Yugi in the background.

_Dear Journal,_

_My friends have been ignoring me. It's kind of lonely, but don't worry, I have Bakura and Ryou with me._

I was starting to feel guilty now. How come I forget about Yugi? What was worse was that Yugi had to put up with Bakura for Ra's sake. I'm okay with Ryou. But how could Yugi even deal with that Bakura's constant teasing. I continued on reading nevertheless.

_Dear Journal,_

_Sorry that I was not able to write in you. I was in the hospital that day. A car hit me after the bullies in the school attacked me. The ones that helped me get there was Bakura and Ryou. Did you know I was calling out for my friend Yami? I kept calling his name all the way to the hospital, but he never showed up. I guess what I was scared of came true. My friends have forgotten about me. I can't seem to trust anyone, but Bakura and Ryou._

This one felt like someone just slapped me across my face. Yugi was getting bullied again and got into an accident. And he was calling out for me. Tears started to form as I reread the writing. In the past, I promised that I would protect him from any danger. Guess I wasn't doing a great job. While Yugi was suffering, I was out hanging with everyone, having fun. I wished that it were me that got hit. I skipped a few pages.

_Dear Journal,_

_I tried to commit suicide multiple times, but Ryou stopped me in time. Sometimes I wish that he didn't because I could have ended my suffering. I thought if I did, no one would miss me, right? I have nothing holding me back. But Ryou began to break down when I told him that. He convinces me that if I were gone, he would have done the same thing. He kept on telling me how I was important to him. I broke down with him. I'm sorry, Ryou. I'm sorry that I didn't think of you as someone important to me…_

I was now crying. The tears couldn't stop from falling. Yugi, his Aibou, almost attempt suicide. And Ryou was the only one to stop him, comforting him. How could Yugi think that he was not important enough to kill himself? How could he think he wouldn't be missed at all? If Yugi would have accomplished it, I wouldn't be able to live at all. There were still a few more pages to read. I continued on.

_Dear Journal,_

_I lose, Yami. You can even take my life too if you want. You know Yami I can't handle this anymore. Please, I would give up anything to end this. Is this some sort of sick game? Is this a bet? Is this a way to find entertainment? Just stop it, I beg of you. Didn't you let me suffer enough? I give up... I can't handle this anymore. I need to leave. I'm sorry Ryou, Bakura. Please, I hope you can come to understand why I did this._

When did this become a game to you? How could you think I would find entertainment in your suffering? Was it that hard on you? Why didn't I even notice? Was I stupid? Was I blind? All no, I didn't bother to care. It was entirely my fault. It was my fault that made you left. More tears were already running down my face. I continued on.

_Dear Journal,_

_I finally got enough money to leave. Now my suffering is soon to be over. I got plane ticket just yesterday. I need to go now. Goodbye Grandpa, Anzu, Tristan, Joey. Sorry Ryou, Bakura._

_Goodbye Yami… Forever…_

_Yours truly, Yugi_

"_No! No, don't leave. Please, I beg of you. Come back!"_ I thought.

I looked at every single page, but to find no information to tell me his whereabouts. Out of anger, I threw the book at the wall, leaving a small crack on it. I didn't care. I wanted Yugi back. I began to shout, loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear me. Grandpa came rushing in wondering what happened. I told him that Yugi was gone. He, then, rush to the phone to call the police. Even Grandpa didn't know Yugi was gone. Slowly, I quieted down. I looked at the journal again to find something popping out. A picture of when everyone was together when I got my own body. But Yugi was torn out of it. I found it still remaining in the journal.

Yugi, I miss you.

–

The next morning, I didn't get a wink of sleep. I stayed up staring at a picture of Yugi. I couldn't turn my eyes away from his beautiful smiling face. The more I stared at it, the more I fell into realization that he was now... gone. I prepared myself for school. I didn't care about school. My full attention is on Yugi. Just when I was about to leave, I put the picture of Yugi in my pocket for safe keeping. At least I have something of Yugi's to help me throughout the day. I saw Joey and Tristan coming towards me, but I just walked past them. Anzu wasn't much better either. She kept bugging me about having a duel monster at a new arcade around the neighborhood, but I rejected straight down.

It was lunchtime, but I didn't feel like eating. I went to the rooftop to be alone, letting me think of Yugi and how I was an idiot for what I did.

"Something wrong, Yami?"

I turned around to see Joey. I didn't want to speak to him, so I turned around. But that didn't stop him. He continued to ask annoying questions. My last button was pushed.

"Shut up!"

I couldn't help myself from shouting. Losing Yugi was hard enough, but having a friend smother you with questions that already have an answer, even if they're trying to help, it was damn annoying!

"Do you really care if I'm fine or not?" That was just the beginning.

"Do you understand what I'm feeling right now?"

Joey said nothing.

"No! So buzz off!"

Realizing I was letting my anger out on Joey, I shut my mouth. Joey was just standing there, taking any insult heading for him.

"I said buzz off!"

He didn't move an inch. This didn't help clear my anger, it worsen it. I began walking towards him and grabbed him by the collar. Staring at his face, I just stopped. What was I even doing? Letting go, I backed away and sat down. Losing Yugi has been driving me to insanity. I looked up to see Joey still standing, unmoved.

"Did that cool ya off?" He said, like nothing happened a moment ago.

"Yeah..."

I looked up to the sky. Yugi, where are you? Joey sat next to me, but I didn't really care.

"You ready to tell what's been bugging ya?" Seriousness was heard from his voice.

I looked at him. Should I tell him Yugi was gone? Would he care? It was worth a shot.

"He's gone..." That was all I could say.

He had this confused face on him. If a person saw it, they would laugh at him.

"Who's gone?"

"Yugi…"

There was a silent moment. At first I was okay with it, but now I was now annoyed. Did he really not care about Yugi? Just this thought made my blood boil. I opened my mouth to say something, but to shut it up. Joey had his head down with his hands on his face. He looks sadden. So he does care…

"When did he?"

"I just found out today."

I didn't exactly know when he left. So that was the only answer I knew. There was that silence again. I heard foots step coming towards us. It was Ryou and Bakura. Come to think of it, aren't they always been with Yugi? They must know where Yugi was! I got myself up and ran to Bakura. Grabbing him by collar, like the way I did to Joey, I shouted.

"Where is he, where is Yugi?"

He just pushed me down. Glaring at me, he didn't even respond.

"What do you mean, Yami?" I turned my head to Ryou.

"Do you know where Yugi is?"

"No, we didn't see him this morning."

That wasn't the answer I was looking for. Come to think of it, Yugi did mention something about Bakura and Ryou needing to understand what he did. Was it possible that Yugi didn't tell them? Just by the look on their faces I knew.

"Come on Joey, we're leaving."

Class was about to start. Joey did as he was ordered. As we walked down the stairs, I asked him to come over. He agreed. English class was still boring as ever. I looked outside the window. Just a few minutes till school were over. I looked at Joey. He looks completely lifeless. Tristan looks unaffected of course. Anzu was focused on the lesson. I sighed. Nothing seems to be interesting to me anymore. School finally ended. I was quiet when I was walking with the others. So did Joey. Tristan kept bugging us with so many questions that I wanted to punch. Instead of me doing it, Joey did for me.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" He shouted.

Tristan didn't say anything after that. It was so quiet, just like the rooftop. We all reached to the Kame store. We all separated from there, except for Joey. He stood there with his head down. This is really affecting him just like me. We went in and headed straight to my room. Joey sat down on a nearby chair. I walked over to my desk that had Yugi's journal. Holding it carefully, afraid of it falling apart, I hand it to Joey. Joey started to read it. Each page Joey's expression changed. Finally Joey broke down the way I did. I just stood there. I already shed enough tears. You can say I'm completely dry.

All day Joey sat there, crying, while I stood there, emotionless.

–

LB315: That's the end of that. I hoped you enjoyed it. And I'll start on the next one.


	3. Chapter 3 New friends?

It's another rewrite. It would have been done sooner but school and work can mess up anyone's schedule. Anyways, here it is! The new chapter everyone is dying to read.

Rewrite: 11.19.2012

Previously on _Chances_:

_"Shut up! Just shut up!" He shouted._

_Tristan didn't say anything after that. It was so quiet, just like the rooftop. We all reached to the Kame store. We all separated from there, except for Joey. He stood there with his head down. This is really affecting him just like me. We went in and headed straight to my room. Joey sat down on a nearby chair. I walked over to my desk that had Yugi's journal. Holding it carefully, afraid of it falling apart, I hand it to Joey. Joey started to read it. Each page Joey's expression changed. Finally Joey broke down the way I did. I just stood there. I already shed enough tears. You can say I'm completely dry._

_All day Joey sat there, crying, while I stood there, emotionless._

Chapter 3: New Friends?

I was able to unpack my things in a guest room Kiyoshi showed me. I'm happy that I met a guy like Kiyoshi during the plane. If I didn't, I would be wondering the streets by now. Or I probably robbed by someone that I wouldn't have known. "Hikari, are you all set?" He said, leaning on the door frame. I nodded my head. I stood up and walked to him with a smile.

"Good. By the way, my friends are coming over to meet you."

Wait, what? How come his friends are coming over to meet me for? I couldn't help but to give him a confused look on my face. He just laughed. "Don't worry; they just want to see what you're like." He patted me on the head. It felt nice till he stopped. Almost on cue, the doorbell ranged. Kiyoshi went to answer and I followed not too far behind. There were two guys and one girl. The girl had long brown hair and has tan skin. She was wearing a sleeveless jacket, a spaghetti strap shirt, a skirt with pocket and a chain on it, and converse shoes.

There was also a boy that looks exactly like me, but he has tanned skin. He was wearing a belt-like choker on his neck, a leather tank top, pants and boots that have belts on them. And the final one looked like Yami. That's what surprised me the most. He had a deep tan. He was wearing the same thing the same outfit the other guy was wearing. "Yami…?" I couldn't help myself from saying that name. I tried to reach out to him. That was until realization hits me… Yami is at home where all my former friends are. Just the thought of it made me felt heartbroken.

"You okay, Hikari?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said quietly.

We all walked to the living room to sit since we didn't want to talk while standing. The two guys sat next to each other, the girl sat alone, and I sat with Kiyoshi since I'm more comfortable next to him. There was a long silence till Kiyoshi started to cough. "Hikari, I want you to meet Atemu, the tall guy, and Heba, his boyfriend." He gestured to the two males sitting together. The one that looks like me was called Heba. And the one that looks like Yami is Heba's boyfriend Atemu. It was like staring into a mirror of some sort. Either way, it was awkward for me. And I think they probably felt the same way.

"And I'm Mana, nice to meet you." Mana said, introducing herself.

I just smiled, not wanting to say anything. I suddenly felt as if all eyes were on me and I didn't feel any comfortable. I turned to see both my look-alike and his boyfriend staring at me. I moved closer to Kiyoshi, a little nervous. He soon puts his arm around me and begins to laugh. "Come on, Heba, Atemu, don't you think your scaring the little guy." He was still laughing when he said that. I couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Well, he called me Yami and he looks a lot like Heba." Atemu said, still staring at me.

"Yeah, come to think of it he did call you that." Kiyoshi looked at me and gave me a confused face.

"Yami was an old friend of mine in Japan." I said, playing with my fingers.

"Did you like him?" Mana asked.

I turned to Mana as she stares at me deeply. I nodded slowly on the side of Kiyoshi's arm. I couldn't help but blush because it was true. I did like Yami in the past and I still do now. I tried saying something, but nothing came out. "So you do like him. Tell me, does he look like Atemu?" I slowly nodded my head since it is true. It was like seeing the actual Yami except for the tan. Yami was known for his pale skin. I heard laughing coming from Kiyoshi and Mana. I blushed even more.

"How about you and this Yami guy go on a double date with those two?"

That made Mana laugh harder and me blush even harder. Heba was giggling a bit, but Atemu just kept staring at me. "You are so cute when you blush." I turned to Kiyoshi and gave him an "I don't know what to do" look. That just made him laugh more and pulled me into a hug. "Be careful Hikari, I think Kiyoshi had a thing for you." Mana was already on the floor, laughing. I'm not sure if that was meant as a joke anymore.

"Hikari, where did you get that puzzle?" Atemu asked.

Confused, I stared down to see the millennium puzzle around me. I thought I left this at home! I took the puzzle off and looked at it with a sad expression on my face. I hid it quickly when I felt all eyes were on me again.

"My grandpa found it when he was researching in Egypt."

"I have the exact same one at my home."

"Oh… I thought I was the only one that had the real one."

It was true. Grandpa said it was the only one he found during his traveling. It was in a box with the puzzle pieces scattered. And I know it's real since I was the one that put it together. It was hard but I got it finished.

"True, but the one I have was passed down to me from my family."

So, it's a family heirloom? Interesting, I should check it out. Well, if Atemu allows me.

"Can I take a look at it?"

I could see that he thought about it and then nodded as an approval. "How about you come over for a while to see it?" I gave a quick nodded. Heba didn't seem to like the idea of me with Atemu alone though. I got up to put my puzzle in my room upstairs. Just when I placed it down, I felt a trace of Yami thoughts. He misses me. I wanted to say something, but I was afraid that if I did, he might find me and take me home. I didn't want to get hurt again. I closed the link in haste before Yami could have sensed me. I turned to see that Atemu on the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Atemu?"

He took a step towards me. I felt threaten so I moved back a little. That didn't stop him. The more he came closer, the farther I was to the wall. Now I was pinned on the wall. "Atemu…?" My voice was starting to shake. Atemu wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in a gentle hug. He later began to pat my head softly.

"I could sense that you're sad. So I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said gentle to my ear.

How did he know that I was sad? I made sure of it not showing too.

"The mind link was open and I went in by accident."

The mind link! I thought it was closed after Yami got his own body. After being distance with Yami, I thought it would have been pointless to have the link still open. So I closed it so that we wouldn't have invaded into each other's privacy. I looked up to see Atemu was staring at me the whole time. Worry was shown on his face. I couldn't help, but blush a little. Just when he was about to let me go, Heba came in catching the scene.

"Atemu…"

"It's not what you think."

Heba didn't seem to believe it. Before Atemu could reach him, Heba ran down to the others. Atemu let out a sigh before turning to me.

"Don't worry; I can deal with this later." He left after that with a sigh.

–

Well, that was it. There will be more next time.


	4. Chapter 4 Coming for you

lilbutterfly315: Yeah, it's Thursday and the new chapter is up!

Yami: You seem excited, why?

lilbutterfly315: I was thinking of starting a contest for the readers.

Yami: Keep dreaming, they want to read not do a contest

lilbutterfly315: That's up to them then.

Yami: So, what the contest about?

lilbutterfly315: I was thinking of a sequel story kind of thing for Joey and Seto.

Yami: why them?

lilbutterfly315: I got it off their agreement.

Yami: What agreement?

lilbutterfly315: If I tell you, it might be a spoiler...

Yugi: Anyways, for more information, scroll down the story. Also lilbutterfly315 doesn't own Yugioh. We are still trying to reach our goal. 5 reviews at least today please.

* * *

><p>Coming home from school was getting tiresome than usual, especially when I'm trying to cope with the fact that Yugi is gone for a week I suppose.<p>

"I'm home, Grandpa."

I got no response like usual. After Yugi left, Grandpa decide to close the shop and lock himself in the room, not coming out anytime soon.

There are still a lot of people that doesn't know that Yugi went off somewhere. Ryou and Bakura are staring to suspect something since Yugi wasn't showing up to school. Since the day I told Joey about it, he became more quiet and distant now. People sometime catch him on the rooftop alone and staring off into space.

I finally decided to tell everyone the news in order to get some help to find Yugi and bring him back. Especially Seto, since he might be a big help.

Everyone was able to arrive on time at the Kame store. Joey, as usual, was sitting next to me with his head down. It was getting noisy till I gave out a loud cough. Everyone became silent.

"The reason I gathered you all here today is that I have bad news."

"And what is that?" Seto said with a little annoyance.

"Yugi is gone." I tried to say it straight forward as I could get. Staying calm was becoming harder for me whenever I talked or even thought about Yugi.

"What do mean, gone?" Tea said with a small frown.

"Yugi seems to have went missing."

Somehow the atmosphere became heavy. It felt like it was forever till Ryou said something.

"Is there any clues about Yugi's whereabouts?"

I shook my head. To Ryou's disappointment, he put his head on his hand, letting out a loud sigh to show his grief.

I got up to walk over to the desk where I placed Yugi's journal. I carefully took out and hand it over to Ryou. He took it with some hesitation.

Slowly, I could see him expression change as he continues reading the journal. Tear was swelling up in his eyes, unable to continue reading, he hand it over to Bakura. The same thing happened to him except he was angry instead of sad.

When he was finished, I placed it in the desk so I can make sure it was safe and sound and a little part of Yugi was here with me.

I turned to the others, only to see them a little depressed, all except Seto. He remains there in his place with an emotionless face.

"I don't get how this got me involved." He said with a stern voice.

I felt like walking up to him and punch his face for saying that. Just when I was about to get up from my seat, Joey stood up and walked over to Seto. He was expecting a punch from the blond.

To his surprise, even mine and everyone else, he bends down on his hands and knees.

"Please help us find Yugi." He looked at Seto with a serious face.

No one was expecting this to happen, not even Seto himself. You can still see the shock expression on Seto face as he stares down at Joey.

"Only if you become my servant."

Joey agreed to Seto's conditions straight away. Even though we got Seto on our side, his expression didn't change one bit.

"How about we begin our search tomorrow when everyone rest up."

Everyone agreed and went home for the day, leaving me alone in my room. I slowly walked over to my window and stared at the starry night. Time seems to be going by fast. Somehow image of Yugi entered my mind. I just want Yugi back soon as possible.

The morning lights crept up on me, making me wake up. I found myself in my own bed when I was supposed to be near the window.

I searched around my room to see anything changed. Somehow I spotted Yugi.

"Yugi!" I cried out of instinct.

I leaped out of bed quickly and end up throwing the blanket across to the other side of the bed. I felt like my heart jumped out and dance over joy. Just when I thought I had Yugi in my hands, he vanished. Disappearing from thin air.

Soon, my mind came to its senses. Yugi was gone; to somewhere I couldn't find him. I felt a small pain in my chest.

Just when I was done changing, I heard the doorbell rang downstairs.

I went down to answer it. It revealed to be Seto with a serious expression on. Somehow I felt worried if it meant bad news, but at the same time happy if it was good news.

I moved out of the way to let him enter. We sat down in the living room to talk if he got any lead to Yugi's whereabouts.

I waited for him to settle down so he could tell me the news.

"You should already know that I searched beforehand till I got here." He stated.

I waited for him to finish his sentence. I felt like he was testing my patience. I started to tap my fingers on the handle of the chair to calm my anger a bit.

"I found some trace on Yugi, but it cancelled me out after I got to the plane."

To my disappointment, I leaned my head on the top of the chair. Just when I thought I was getting closer to Yugi, he would easily slip out of my grip.

"Since I don't give in easily, I found out he was heading somewhere in America."

I looked backed at him. Did I hear right? Did he just say that Yugi was in America somewhere? Somehow my hope of finding Yugi increased. I could somehow feel my heart jumping through hoops over hoops.

"But when I was on the plane search, Yugi track was gone as if he was never there."

And my heart shattered down. If Yugi tracks were gone, does that mean something bad happened to him? Just thinking about it made me want to deny it even more. I am completely and utterly useless. My only regret was that I was the one to make him leave. If only I can see him one last time. I was beginning to sound like Romeo when he heard his Juliet died.

Maybe there was no hope for me after all.

Just when I was about to sink into depression, I heard someone knocking on the door. I found out it was Bakura and Ryou, out of breath.

"Are you two okay?" I asked. Did they run in a marathon to get here or something?

Ryou was able to catch his breath a little. So did Bakura.

"Yami, I think we can find Yugi." Ryou was trying his best to sound normal as he continues to catch his breath a little.

For a moment, I thought my heart stopped all together. I wanted to make sure that it wasn't a lie. Out of instinct, I grabbed Ryou's shoulder, a little to tight for him it seems, and asked him if he was playing a joke on me or was trying to cheer me up by telling a little white lie.

Ryou shook his head. He pulled out the millennium ring out. Apparently, it was giving out a small glow on the Eye of Horus and every tip of the ring.

"We found it acting up when we were at the attic."

My hope was starting to build up again. I began to think there was a chance to find Yugi. I turned to look at Seto. He gave me a smirk, knowing what we should do next.

"Get ready, we're heading to America." I said with full confidence.

Ryou and Bakura gathered everyone to Seto's helicopter. Just when we were about done, we head off to America. I was feeling both nervous and excited.

Please wait for me, Yugi.

* * *

><p>lilbutterfly315: This contest will be <strong><span>based on Joey and Seto's agreement<span>**. You can rate it whatever you like. The contest will end next Thursday, the day I post up chapter 5.

Yami: If you want to participate in this, make sure you complete the story and post it up first. Make sure to put in your name and name of your story (if possible put URL of your story to make it easier for lilbutterfly315). It can have as many chapter as wish, but it need to be put up and completed before Thursday. **No late entries will be accepted**. If there is any questions or concern, message or review me if needed.

Yugi: You do not need to participate in this. Keep supporting us. And thank you for reading Chances :) Make sure to review.

lilbutterfly315: This feel like a business, don't you think?

Yami & Yugi: Yes.


	5. Chapter 5 Regrets

lilbutterfly315: Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update on Thursday. I was stuck on certain... scene.

Yami: I want to kill you!

lilbutterfly315: Apparently, Yami doesn't like it... oh yeah, I was getting a certain review about Yami's name. Can you do it for me Yami?

Yami: ... The reason she calls me Yami instead of Yami yugi was because it was shorter and easier to type. And whenever she reads a yamixyugi fanfic, writers use Yami.

lilbutterfly315: And that's the truth.

Yami: I still want to kill you...

lilbutterfly315: Please come to understand that this is my FIRST lemon. It was the reason I didn't update. And don't hate me because of... certain couple getting together.

Yugi: lilbutterfly315 doesn't own Yugioh. And since there weren't any story for the contest so... yeah. And please don't hate me. Hate the writer.

lilbutterfly315: Hey!

* * *

><p>The day was finally turning to night. Everyone left, leaving Kiyoshi and me all alone. It seemed while Atemu and Heba was here, Atemu had a tough time explaining the situation because Heba was ignoring him. I tried to help out Atemu since it kind of partly my fault and he looked like he was on the verge of murdering someone. In the end, Heba forgave Atemu, but still hold it as a grudge against him.<p>

While the battle for forgiveness was on, Kiyoshi and Mana were in their seats, watching Atemu and me struggle with Heba. Sometimes they would let out some laughter and giggles.

I let out a sigh to show my tiredness. This was the first time in a long time since I had this much fun. I did have Bakura and Ryou by my side, but usually they would treat me like I was a fragile glass about to break at the slightest things. We would remain inside and they would watch me carefully too.

"Tired Hikari?"

I turned around to find a hand patting my head. I gave a small nod. I heard Kiyoshi gave out a small chuckle.

"I was wondering if you wanted to work. Like a job you like."

It took me a minute to register what he was telling. A job? I didn't really consider it till now. I thought about it for a while when my train of thoughts were interrupted.

"You can work at the _Three Egyptian Gods_ with me if you like."

"_Three Egyptian Gods_?"

"Atemu owns it. It's like café type of thing."

I stared at him while I was thinking of what to do. I didn't really mine if I worked at a café, but I don't want to get in trouble for my clumsiness. I've done enough of that when I was in Domino City. I was able to get out of my trance and find Kiyoshi still staring at me. I turned my head and blush. Lately, I've been blush a lot more.

"So, what do you think?"

I quickly nodded and went upstairs to my room. It was a few hours when Kiyoshi called me down to get my mail. I was getting a bad feeling about it. When I left, I didn't tell anyone about it, even Ryou and Bakura. It was a package with a small note attached to it.

_Dear Yugi Muto,_

_It is I, Ishizu Ishtar. I came to deliver you something you might need in the later future. In the package you will find items that you are very well familiar with. Also, I must apologies for my Pharaoh to mistreat you terribly. Please come to understand that he never wished for this to happen. As for the items, it is now yours._

_Best wishes, Ishizu Ishtar._

Items? I calmly opened the package bit by bit. In the package, there was the millennium scale and necklace. She's giving me the millennium items? Why, I wonder. I gave the scale a little look. Didn't this belong to Shadi? Stress up and tired, I placed it back in the small box and put it underneath my bed.

Just when I was about to leave the room to talk to Kiyoshi, I saw a small glow behind me. It was where I just placed my newly owned millennium items. I walk over my bed and pulled the package out again. The necklace was the one shining brightly while the scale has a small one on the Eye of Horus. Then, just when I was about to reach out to both of them, I saw my puzzle was reacting the same way. Why are the items acting up now? Is something wrong?

It took me about two hours to calm three millennium items. Stressed enough, I landed on my bed and let out a big sigh.

"Maybe I should ask Atemu about this." I thought to myself.

Relaxing for a minute, I was able to sleep at last. My sleep was disturbed by a few quiet chuckles. I looked over the door without moving my head, I saw Atemu leaning on the doorframe with a smirk. Somehow, that made me a bit grumpy.

"My guess is you're exhausted from the millennium puzzle."

"Not just the puzzle, the scale and necklace too."

He furrowed his eyebrows a bit, but didn't press on it any further. I placed my arm on my eyes to cover it from the light. Out of instinct, I gave out a sigh in defeat. Atemu sat next to me on the bed, but didn't really say anything. Whenever I'm with Atemu, my heart beats really fast, just like how I'm with Yami. In some comparison, Atemu does appear like Yami except for their skin tone.

Atemu soon caught me staring at him. Feeling a little embarrass, I turned my back on him and blushed deeply. I began to curse at how I blush so easily. An arm snaked around my waist, but I was to busy with other matters to even notice.

What made me notice was that I felt a body pressing on my back. Without fully turning around, I saw Atemu up close to my face. Even if he had is eyes closed, I panicked. Maybe he had mistaken me as Heba. Impossible, when he was here, he definitely knows I'm not Heba.

I tried slipping out of his grip, but only for him to tighten it more.

"Atemu, I'm not Heba."

"I know."

He then nuzzled my neck. I drew a line when he did that. I began to push him off me, but he was stronger then I thought he would be. Won't even budge a little.

"Atemu stop."

But he didn't. I began to call out for Kiyoshi, but he never showed up.

"Kiyoshi is at the store by now."

At a time like this, usually there is help, but for me there isn't.

"Atemu stop!" I started to shout and push him off me again.

He wouldn't even move. I was completely and utterly vulnerable and scared. My resistance wasn't enough to stop Atemu.

"I love you."

My whole body stopped and my mind went blank. It couldn't be possible. He said he loves me. There was some mixed feeling in me that was almost clouding my judgments on this situation.

"I'm not Heba." I shouted at him.

"I know you aren't."

Currently, I am pinned down on my bed. He used one of his hands to hold both my wrist while the other is at my side. And both of his leg is on each of my side. Even in situation like this, I can't back down and give in. I told what was running in my head.

"You don't love me."

He started to stare at me. He didn't even loosen his grip on me.

"I do love you."

"No you don't." I fought back.

"I love you, Hikari!" He shouted at me.

Somewhere in my mind hope it was true, but another a lie. The one he truly loves is Heba, not me. Just thinking about it made my heart ache. This is wrong. We shouldn't even be doing this.

"Don't you love Heba?" I tried to reason with him.

"But I love you more." He responded.

He proceeded to leave trails of small kiss on my neck. Looking back at me, he moves up to face me, giving me a kiss. Feeling impatient and wanting more, Atemu licked my lips for entrances. With some hesitation, I opened my mouth.

Going in without a second thought, we fought for dominance. In the end, Atemu was victorious. Using his free hand, Atemu trailed down to my thighs and gave it a little squeeze.

"A-ah" I moaned out softly.

Without knowing, Atemu slowly took my shirt off. We broke off and I was left breathless. Out of disappointment, I pouted. Atemu noticed it and smirk.

"Don't worry, this is just the beginning."

I closed my eyes to mentally prepare myself for what was coming. Atemu moved back to my face and gave me another deep kiss. How can something so wrong feel so right?

Atemu ran his hands down to my sides, rubbing small circles with his fingers, teasing my nipples, before finally brushing his hand on my erection. I wanted to stop him from going further, I really did, but he looked so much like Yami that I couldn't have the heart to.

Atemu made the kiss even deeper if that was possible. I couldn't help but moan in the kiss. His hand began to run down over other sensitive areas on my body. I somehow notice a lump on my lower region. I felt my face burn to the maximum.

I couldn't help but to stared in amazement at Atemu's hard-on. I gulped, and couldn't help but instinctively clench my legs together, scared of something so big penetrating me! Atemu saw that though, and leaned over, kissing me softly on the lips for reassurance.

"If you tense up, it would hurt more. Just relax." Atemu gave a comforting look to help me. I was able to relax a bit.

He reached down to my member, and gripped it slightly.

Un . . ." I took a sharp breath in, and stared down at Atemu, my mind went a bit blank and my vision was getting a little hazy.

Atemu gave out an unnoticed shiver, enjoying the expression I was giving to him. To me, it was embarrassing.

Atemu position himself, stopping all his teasing. He was able to push in his full length. He waited for me to adjust his size for a bit.

"Oh..." Yugi moaned, growing accustomed to the feeling. Atemu fought the urge to shove into me some more, but it felt so damn good. Finally, I bit my lip, and bucked my hips, letting Atemu know he could move.

Atemu started slow, and soft thrusts into me. I was still growing used to it, and he didn't want to hurt me. He kissed me softly on the lips, neck, and chest, or anything to distract me from the pain I might feel.

Finally, though, I began to moan with Atemu, as he began to thrust harder, and I began to move my hips in time with Atemu. We were both moaning out each other names, and clinging to each other.

Atemu began to stroke my erection, driving me over the edge. He wanted me to cum with him, and he soon found my prostate. He began hitting that spot purposefully, making me give small yelps of pleasure, and to squirm atop of Atemu, loving everything Atemu was doing to me and I love every moment of it. Atemu was reaching his end to and so was I

I finally reached my climax and cum all over Atemu's hands. A few more thrust and Atemu climaxed. His arms gave up on him, making him lay next to me. Feeling tired and… sticky, we decided to sleep. He drew me closer to him and 'I love you' in ear softly. I couldn't help, but to feel extremely happy. After a few minutes, I fell asleep.

The next morning I found myself next to a loving and familiar warmth. I fluttered my eyes open to see a sleeping Atemu. I smiled at how relaxed he looked.

Somehow, my happiness slowly became regret. I loved Yami, not Atemu. And Atemu has a lover of his own. This was the ultimate betrayal. I didn't regret sleeping with Atemu, what made me regret was Heba and Yami might get hurt if they found out.

I looked at Atemu one last time.

"What have I done?" I whispered.

My regret was increasing.

* * *

><p>lilbutterfly315: Please don't hate me.<p>

Yami: Who wouldn't?

lilbutterfly315: Because if they do, I don't think I can go on writing this.

Yami: I still hate you.

lilbutterfly315: Just let it go. It's a yamixyugi fanfic, not a Atemuxyugi fanfic so keep your pants on.

Yami: As long I have Yugi, I don't care.

lilbutterfly315: yeah about that...

Yami: ... I'm going to kill you now.

Yugi: Please review and we hoped you enjoy it. Please don't hate me, hate the writer.

lilbutterfly315: Hey!


	6. Chapter 6 Caught you

lilbutterfly315: Finally finished chapter 6. Thank goodness.

Yami: Yeah, coming from a girl that woke up at 7 p.m.

lilbutterfly315: I was tired.

Yugi: lilbutterfly315 doesn't own Yugioh. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>Everyone was able to land safely on the place we are planning on staying. There was a heavy atmosphere around us after we left the plane. No one even dare to say a thing. I just want to find Yugi and get him back home. It was thanks to Bakura and Ryou's millennium ring that guided us.<p>

When we all entered the building, Seto booked us in. One of the workers showed us room. Seto was roomed with Joey, Bakura was roomed with Ryou, and Anzu was roomed with Tristan. I was able to have my own room. I need some silence to ease my stress. I lied down the bed and pulled out the picture of Yugi. He looked so happy.

I heard a knock on the door and put Yugi's picture back into my pocket. Before I let them in, I let out a groan of annoyance. Anzu looked like she wanted to tell me something important.

"Yami, can I come in?"

I moved aside so she could enter. She took a seat right next to the bed while I sat across from her. I waited for her to get comfortable and speak up what she has to say.

"I know that you don't want to see anyone, but I thought you wanted to see it." She pulled out Yugi's journal out of her pocket. How did she get this? It was supposed to be home in my drawer. I turned my head to her and gave a suspicious stare.

"There is a page I thought you wanted to read since it mentioned you." She looked down to her, now wrapped, hands and played with it. I still didn't lessen my look on her. She reaches out her hand to signal me to give it to her. I hesitantly handed back, not sure what she was planning. She opened it and skipped a few pages. She stopped at one point and hand it back to me with a small smile. I turned my attention back to the journal, surprised of what I found.

_Dear journal,_

_It's been so long since I saw Yami after he got his own body. Bakura and Ryou haven't changed their behavior around me. Grandpa somehow doesn't consider that I'm his blood related grandson. Life was getting harder to deal with. Maybe it's the stress. I don't know anymore. When I was in school, I was able to see Yami just a little bit. The only reason I go to school was to see Yami. Every time I see him, I get excited and feel my heart beat faster. I came to realize that I was in love with him. Apparently, the whole girl population in school was head over heels for Yami. My chances with Yami were slime. Maybe it was hopeless for me. My thoughts trailed down to when it happened. Maybe it was when we first met, you protecting me, or even supporting me. This love could've start a week ago or longer. To put it simple, I love Yami._

_Yours truly, Yugi_

When I finished reading, I found a small faint of teardrops. Yugi was crying when he wrote this. After sinking down the new information, my heart started to beat faster. He loves me. Yugi loves me. I turned my attention to Anzu with a big smile. My smile faded when I saw her look at me with a sad expression.

"Turn to the next page." Feeling a little worried and hesitant about this, I turned to the next page.

_Dear journal,_

_Today, I found Yami kissing another girl when I thought I had a chance to talk to him. See Yami with another girl was the last shot to break me completely. I ran out of there unnoticed. I could still feel my heart breaking even now. I was right about begin with Yami. He is strong, smart, good looking, and every girl would die to be with him. I was right from the beginning. He has all of the things I couldn't have at all. Maybe it was for the best. Starting today, I'm giving up my feelings for Yami. I won't blame him or regret this decision._

_Yours truly, Yugi_

Why? Why give up loving me when you didn't even tell me? Why, of all things? What have I done to deserve this? My mind traced down to what Yugi just mentioned. I was kissing a girl? My mind clicked. I remember now. There was a girl that had similar eyes to Yugi. We dated to three days till I dumped her. She was another replacement for Yugi. It was too late when we didn't see each other so I set out finding replacements. I knew I was in love with Yugi the first day we met. The day he finished the puzzle. But I didn't have a body. Why can you hold your lover if you don't have a body? I was a spirit trapped in a puzzle for crying out loud. And when I got my own body, I just felt my old self again. It made me feel alive. So much, I forgot about Yugi.

"Yugi truly love you and if you love him back, understand his decision and accept it."

I turned to Anzu. I was stressed enough so I asked her to leave so I could be alone. I still have the journal in my hands. Wanting to make sure somewhere in Yugi, it told me he loved me just a bit. Reading over the two pages, my heart sank down further. Somewhere down in my mind, I hope, no wanted Yugi to still hold on to his feelings for me. Lying back on the bed, my mind was surrounded Yugi till I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up with a terrible headache. It felt like someone was banging my head with a bat. It was like playing baseball with Joey and the others all over again. I noticed that Seto was standing next to my bed with arms crossed. He looked like he didn't sleep last night. I sat up, looked at him in the eye, and prepare myself for some bad news. Yes, bad news.

"What is it Seto?" I said with a non-chanting voice.

"We are staying here till I find Yugi's whereabouts."

I stared at him. A blank expression was on my face to show that I was expecting it. I was some bad news, but this is just down right bad. He should've done that before we even got here.

I sighed. Seto was just standing there while I thought of something. My thoughts ran to the millennium ring. The millennium ring! If it can lead us to America then it can definitely trace Yugi easily.

"You forgot about the millennium ring."

Seto looked dumbfounded if you asked me. If you think about it, everyone that knows, but doesn't own a millennium items are literally being forgotten. Whatever it is, the items are acting up. Maybe it's a sign.

Seto was already gone when I was out of my trains of thoughts. Maybe he went to Bakura and Ryou to see the millennium ring for direction. It's kind of funny if you think about it. Seto is getting information from an item. Media would love to get their hands on that type of thing.

Ryou, Seto, and I set out to track down Yugi while the others stayed at the hotel. Joey was complaining about wanting to come, but Seto was able to deal with that. I think there might be something going on between them. I already know that Bakura had Ryou. Tristan and Anzu might as well get together already.

Since America was a huge place and none of us were able to speak proper English, let's just say it was hard to get rid of all the girls that were following us. The millennium ring leaded to a café called _The Three Egyptian Gods_. Why would Yugi be here?

We entered the café searching for Yugi. A waiter walked up to us, saying a few things we weren't sure of, and we just followed him. Where is a Japanese to English translator when you need one?

He led us to an empty table and we didn't really order anything since we didn't have any money on us.

I listened to some of the conversation that was going on around us, so did Seto and Ryou.

"Isn't that worker cute?"

"I heard he was Japanese."

"I should ask him out."

That was what I heard. Why is everyone making fuzz over a worker. I turned my attention away and found myself staring at a familiar crush. Yugi. Without thinking, I stood from my seat and ran toward him. I couldn't surpass from hugging him so tight he might faint. Everyone's attention was on us. At least everyone knows Yugi is mine.

"Um, who are you?"

That made me let go and stare at whom I'm currently holding. I figured out he looks like Yugi, but wasn't the Yugi I was expecting. I felt a forceful tug behind my shirt. I turned to find a look-a-like. Does the place contain people's look-a-like or what?

"What do you think you're doing to Heba?" he asked me with anger in his voice. He was speaking Japanese. Thank goodness.

"Sorry, I thought he was a friend of mine."

He gave me a strange look and turned to 'Heba'. After whispering, he turned to me.

"Hikari, come here!" He shouted across the café.

"Coming!" A voice responded. I recognize that voice anywhere. Yugi came out from the kitchen not far away from where I was. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Yami?" He didn't seem to be happy to see me at all. Later after Yugi said that, Seto and Ryou stood up from their seats.

"Seto, Ryou? What are you doing here?" Now he was panicking.

"We want you home Yugi." I said. He turned to me, looking at me in the eye.

The guy from earlier left Heba's side and went to Yugi's. I'm not warming up to him anytime soon. I put that thought aside and focused my attention on Yugi.

"I think you got the wrong person. This is Hikari, not Yugi." I furrowed my eyebrows. That's why Seto couldn't find him. He changed his name.

"Yugi, come on. We're going home." The only response was a no. Now, my patience was being tested isn't it. Somehow, Anzu's words came to mind. Even if she says that, I can't accept it!

"Why don't you want to come home?" I tried saying it calmly as possible, but that utterly failed.

"Because I…" He trailed off. He looked back at the guy beside him. After a few seconds, he nodded his head. I don't like where this is going.

"Because I want to be with Atemu!" He shouted.

Somehow, Heba seems to take harder than I did. He looks like he was on the verge of crying.

"Atemu… how could you?" His voice was a little shaky.

"Heba, I love you truly, but I love Hikari. I'm sorry."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. This Atemu guy was having an affair with Yugi? That doesn't sound like him at all. Heba ran out of the scene and Atemu chased him. I was left standing in front of Yugi, shocked.

"When did you get together with that guy?" I was trying to contain my anger for just a bit.

"Two days ago."

"Two days ago. It's that funny because that would mean you already slept with him, am I right?"

He became silent. I was… right? That couldn't be? I couldn't handle this anymore. I can't accept the fact that Yugi was in love with another guy. I just can't! I grabbed Yugi wrist and dragged him out of the café along with Seto and Ryou. Calling for a cab, we went to the hotel we were staying at. I still had my hands on Yugi. Ignoring everyone, I dragged him to my room, pushing him down on my bed.

"Did you know that I came across from Japan just to get you home!" I shouted at him

He didn't say anything.

"I find out that you slept with a guy you knew for two days! Don't you know I love you?" My shouts became louder.

"It hurts me to find out the one I love slept with someone else." I was on the verge of crying. Why? Why couldn't it be me?

Yugi remain seated on the bed, taking in what I was saying. I walked over to him and placed my hands on Yugi's fragile face.

"Look at me, love only me, no one else. Please, I love you." I can't stand losing him. I lost him enough. I moved in to kiss him. He didn't turn his head so I continued. Feeling tired, I stopped. I told Yugi to rest with me so we can discuss this later. He just nodded. I fell asleep with Yugi in my arms.

Finally, I caught you.

* * *

><p>lilbutterfly315: Yami got to see Yugi again. Atemu got a lot of explaining to do.<p>

Yami: As long that guy is away from Yugi, I'm fine.

lilbutterfly315: Oh, so you're jealous?

Yami: No, I don't like that guy.

lilbutterfly315: How about Kiyoshi?

Yami: Don't start with me.

lilbutterfly315: ...

Yugi: Please review. We need it to motivate lilbutterfly315. Anyways, we hope you liked it. R&R.


	7. Chapter 7 Replacement for one another?

lilbutterfly315: I'm so super sorry that I didn't update. School was in the way.

Yami: Don't forget Maplestory.

lilbutterfly315: Shhh, you.

Yami: After what you wrote, no way.

lilbutterfly315: Meanie

Yami: Coming from the girl that told me that I would be together with Yugi.

lilbutterfly315: Let it go!

Yami: No!

Yugi: lilbutterfly315 doesn't own Yugioh. Onto the story!

* * *

><p>In the morning, I felt a slight cold on my shoulders. Out of instinct, I gave a small shiver. Slowly opening my eyes, I smell a faint scent of coffee and hot chocolate. I hope one of them were for me. I sat up a little and turned my head to the left to see Yami. He didn't seem happy at all.<p>

Moving away without notice, I tried starting a conversation. But nothing came out as I planned it. I began to wonder if Yami really believe about what happened yesterday. The guilty feeling was coming back again. I can't look at him in the face now.

"Yugi…" He said in the low voice.

I couldn't look at him anymore. I don't deserve it at all. I felt my eyes sting as my tears were swelling up. I didn't even plan to see Yami till I go back to Domino. Maybe that is.

"I'm sorry." I started.

With a little boost of my shattered confidence, I fully turned my head and looked at Yami straight in the eye. He deserve to know what I was doing since he flew all the way here. Just for me.

"What I said in the café was true. I did sleep with Atemu because I love him."

He didn't move, respond, or even react to it. I couldn't figure out what he was truly feeling with that blank expression.

"And I'm sorry, but I don't plan on leaving America. My home is here."

Still nothing. Not even a twitch. My tears were falling down on my face. Did he really stop caring? If so, why say 'I love you' to me and drag me all the way here? I don't understand. I turned my back to him, unable to confront him any longer. Maybe I should leave. As I was about to leave the bed, a strong hand grabbed my wrist. I still didn't turned around, knowing it was Yami.

"Let go. I need to leave."

"…"

You can feel the heavy atmosphere in here. If you stay long enough, you can pass out from it. Or so it seemed like it.

The silence was killing me slowly. How much time do I have to waste in order to leave this place? His grip on me increased more by now. I yelped out of pain.

"Yami, you're hurting me." I cried out.

He still didn't respond to me. His stare was making holes on my body. I can feel it. I started to struggle. Now, he was hurting me even more.

"Yami, it hurts. Stop!" I yelled at him.

"I'm not letting you go to that Atemu guy." He yelled at me

He really thinks I'm together with Atemu? Of course, why wouldn't he?

"I'm not going to Atemu!" I shouted back.

"Was he a replacement of me?" He was still shouting at me. It didn't sound like a question though.

I closed my mouth. Replacement? That never occurred to me. Was that the reason I didn't stop Atemu? Did I really want another 'Yami' that would love me? Somehow, it seems true, all of it. I loved Yami for a long time. I didn't want to feel betrayed. Like in Domino, when everyone forgot about me.

"No he isn't. And at least he loves me unlike you!"

"I do love you!"

My chest began aching. Why? For some reason, I don't believe him. This must be a lie. Lies.

"Then, what about all those other girls?" I didn't stop shouting at him.

"All substitutes of you!"

All those girls were substitutes of me. Why? He has all the girls under his control so why me? Was I one of his toys too? I didn't like the last thought. I hate it.

"All lies!"

"Since I couldn't get you, I use substitutes."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't have _you_!" He shouted the last part a bit to loud.

I can see clearly he was out of breath. His blank expression turned to a hurt one. He looks like he was telling the truth. He still didn't let go of me.

"You were so far from me, far where I couldn't reach you…" he started.

"You are my light and I am your darkness. They say we can't be together."

New sets of tears were dripping down my pale face.

" I wanted to prove that wrong, all of it. But you were gone before I could reach you."

"Yami… I can't trust you for what you did to me." I was still crying.

"I understand." He said calmly. He loosen then fully let go of my wrist.

Pulling my wrist to my chest, I saw Yami pulling out a small book.

"I thought you might want this back when you left."

Left something behind? I made sure I didn't leave anything before I got here. What was I forgetting? Yami soon handed me my journal. When did he get this?

"I hope you don't mind me reading some of the pages."

I blushed.

"You can leave if you want. I left a message on the last page when you slept."

I opened it so i could see, but Yami stopped me, telling me to do it on a different time. I decided that it was time to go. Giving one last look, I can only see Yami's back. On my way, I caught up with Joey and Seto. The conversation wasn't that long as I suspected. Of course, there wasn't really much to talk about. I saw Ryou and Bakura, they still fight, but I can still see they care for each other. But too much love for me though. And finally, Anzu and Tristan. Tristan greeted me, but seem a little sad that I was leaving. Anzu was too. She told me to be safe and make sure I take care of myself better. I just nodded.

I was able to return to Kiyoshi's home without that much trouble. But I was welcome with the usual Kiyoshi. Atemu was the only one there.

"Atemu?" I took a cautious step forward.

"Even though we're together, you put up your guard?" Atemu gave me a playful smile and pat on an empty seat next to him. I took it happily. More than I thought I should.

"I talked to Heba. He didn't take it well of course."

He placed his one of arms around me. He placed his other hand on his face to show his frustrations.

"Soon, he came to understand and let me be with you."

"Doesn't he hate me for what we did?" He should. I took the one he loves the most.

"He said he knew it would happen. So that's a no."

I lean closer to Atemu. He was so comforting to me right now. My mind trailed back to what Yami said to me before. Was Atemu truly my replacement or substitute for Yami? I looked up at him. Atemu was sleeping. He deserves it for all the stress he has for today. He looks so calming. I couldn't hold back a smile. It was so cute.

I took the sleeping Atemu up to my room so he could sleep better. As I was lying him down, my newly owned millennium necklace glowed a bit. Before I was knocked out, I was lying next to Atemu with the necklace in hand.

What I didn't know was that I was in for a dream of my life.

* * *

><p>lilbutterfly315: I hope you loved it.<p>

Yami: I hope you guys hate it.

lilbutterfly315: Aren't you suppose to be supportive.

Yami: For this, no.

lilbutterfly315: You're mean.

Yami: I'm mean. Coming from the girl that made her readers wait and made Atemu the center of Yugi's universe!

lilbutterfly315: So...

Yami: Why you little b-

Yugi: Please review everyone. And pray that Yami get what he wants and not kill lilbutterfly315. Thank you.

lilbutterfly315: Sorry if it was too short.


	8. Chapter 8 Dream of the future?

lilbutterfly315: Hi everyone. this is the new chapter hope you like it.

Yami: This is to make up for last time lateness

Yugi: Enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>Opening my eyes, I can hear a distant bird chirping. Slowly, I began to slightly notice my surroundings. First one was that I wasn't in my normal bed, second was that this wasn't in my room, and finally, where am I? Panicking, I fully sat up and a tall handsome boy that appeared in his teenage years rushed in to my surprised.<p>

"Mom, Scarlet is having another asthma attack!"

I was still in my sleeping stage so I didn't notice him calling me his mother. The boy was starting to be impatient. So, he literally dragged me out of the bed I was momentarily in to the next room to the left.

The moment we went in, which he kicked opened, I saw a small girl in her teens on the floor clinging to her chest. That made me woke up from my sleeping trance. Rushing to the poor girl side, I pat her in the back to lessen it.

"Where is her inhaler?"

"I don't know. Only you and dad know where it is." The boy responded.

Since I don't know what was going on, that would leave me out of this. The father is leave in this.

"Then, call that father of yours!" Just when I finished my sentence, the boy dashed right out of the room.

I remained in the room so that I can take care of the girl. I was never in this situation so I wasn't really sure what to do exactly.

"Mommy, it hurts." The girl said between painful breaths.

Why did she just call me 'mommy'? And when did I ever give birth? More questions entered my mind making me have a small headache. The boy from before came back in with an inhaler. I grabbed it from his hands and placed in the girl's mouth. Giving it a few push, the girl was back to normal, breathing regularly.

"Thank you Mommy, Matthew."

"Next time, be more careful, Scarlet. The doctor told you to take it easy."

Still confused and a newly owned headache, I sat on the floor and placed both hands on my face. Mommy, Mathew, Scarlet? What is going on around here?

"Mom, you want me to get your aspirins?"

I looked up at 'Mathew'. Did I get headaches on regular basics? I nodded my head since that might be a good thing right at the moment. Mathew left after that. That would leave me with Scarlet.

"I'm sorry that I had another asthma attack."

She sat right next to me on the floor. She looked so beautiful. It was like staring at a princess from a fairy tale story. Wait a minute, another asthma attack? She gets it frequently? I looked at her again. One thing I noticed was that she had the same amethyst eyes as me. Before I could mutter a word, Mathew came in again, but with my aspirin.

"Here Mom. Your aspirin." He handed me my supposedly known 'aspirin'.

I took one from it and swallowed it down without any water. As soon as I was done, I felt eyes on me. I saw Scarlet and Mathew were giving me one of those worried looks. I smiled at them to show that I was fine. They smiled back.

"Don't worry Mom, Dad will be back soon." He sat on the other empty side next to me.

I stood up just by hearing the word 'Dad'. When did I get married? And who is this 'Dad'? Somehow, I have a bad feeling about this. Finally, I spoke up and asked what I wanted to know.

"Who are all of you?"

The reaction wasn't as pleasant as I thought it would be. Scarlet stood up and hugged me slightly too hard. Mathew turned his head and looked down to the ground. Was that question taboo in this house? From all the responds I'm getting, it's a yes.

"Why is everyone quiet?" I furrowed my eyes together.

"Mommy, don't leave okay? I promise to be good."

I can feel tear drops on my shirt. What did I do to her to make her like this? I wrapped my arms around her. She returned it with a little squeeze. I motion Mathew to join in. He accepted it without any hesitations. He pulled me closer by the shoulder. Wait a minute, if I'm the 'Mom', who is the 'Dad'? My question was answered when the doorbell rung. Scarlet let go of me to answer it. Mathew also let go, but he stayed by my side.

"Yugi, where are you?" I recognized that voice anywhere.

Atemu entered in the room, dressed in a business suit. I'm married to Atemu! If expressions were to come true, my eyes would have popped out of my head by now.

"A-Atemu? I'm married to you?"

He gave me a gentle smile and showed me his ring and the ring I had on, which I didn't notice till now, that marked me as married. There was that headache again.

Noticing it, Atemu led me to Scarlet's bed and sat me down. If I'm married to Atemu, what about Yami and Heba? Yami!

"What happened to Yami?" That turned out to be a shout than a question.

"What are you talking about? He's on his honeymoon with Heba."

I felt my heart break into million of pieces. Yami and Heba got married? My eyes are starting to sting from the formed tears that are ready to fall. Yami fell in love with… Heba. This was devastating to me. I couldn't accept it. But if I think about it, there was nothing I could do to stop them. Yami is married to Heba while I'm married to Atemu with two children. It's far from too late.

"Don't worry, Yami and Heba will visit us when it's over."

I turned my head to Atemu. He was trying to comfort me the best he can. I reached out to him and gave him a quiet thank you. I stood up from my spot and left the room to go rest in the other room, where I was dragged.

I lied down and stared at the ceiling. This didn't make sense. When did this all happen? I couldn't think anymore. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. I hope this is just a dream.

I woke up at who knows when but there was one thing I know for sure. Someone is sleeping on me! I feel a heavy weight on my chest. I stared down without fully moving. What I saw was long dark hair. Wait, long dark hair? This must be Scarlet from earlier.

I feel her stirring in her sleep and muttering a few words that I couldn't catch. Slowly, she straightens up and rubbed her eyes. She then focused her eyes on me.

"Mommy, you're awake."

"How come you're in here, Scarlet?"

I waited for her to respond, but it never came. She was still sleepy because I can see her eyes closing and opening repeatedly and she was moving from side to side.

"I wanted to bring some food for you to eat…" She started.

"But I saw you sleeping so I fell asleep too." She continued to rub her eyes.

I turned my head to a nearby drawer with a tray of food. Making her story true. I turned my attention to Scarlet. She wanted to care for me. I patted her on the head to show my appreciation. She smiled cheerfully. I reached out my other hand to get the tray of food. I placed on my lap.

"How about we eat this together?" I smiled to her.

She nodded her head and we started to eat. Scarlet placed the tray on the drawer when we both finished and full. There was a silent knocking on the door.

"Come in." Scarlet answered for me

Mathew came in through the door. He was smiling to the both of us. He soon sat next to Scarlet.

"Are you feeling okay, Mom?" He asked me gently.

"I'm fine. Thank you" I answered.

He nodded his head to show he understands.

"Did something happened?" I asked quietly. They must be up to something if they gathered around me like this. They looked at each other with extreme excitement. Mathew started first.

"Well, Uncle Yami and Aunty Heba cut their honeymoon short…"

"And we thought maybe…" Scarlet continued.

"They can live with us for a while." They finished together.

I was shocked, dumbstruck, upset, wrecked, and etc. Even though they want to spend time with Yami and Heba, I can't face them. What if I do something I would regret? I just couldn't. What was Atemu opinion on this?

"What does your father say about this?"

"He was okay with it. He wanted to catch up like the old time." Mathew answered.

Of all things, why agree to this? Since I'm the only one that is against it, I have to go with it. I am completely out numbered by my family members. Maybe I can ask Yami about what was going on.

"Okay. Just for a while" I agreed, hesitantly.

They screamed out of joy, which pierced my ears. They must really love their aunt and uncle. Their joy ended when the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it, Mom." Mathew answered.

I started to notice something. Mathew calls me 'Mom' and Scarlet calls me "Mommy'. I can understand that their age is different, but they kind of look mature for their age. Mathew looks like he was in college when he's in high school. While Scarlet looks like she is a senior when she is a freshmen. They must be independent consider their age. It's kind of depressing when you rely only on yourself. That's what appears to me when I look at them.

Scarlet notice this. She was about to say something to me, but was utterly interrupted when Mathew burst through the door with a large smile.

"Come down stairs. There's a surprise for you Mom." He said, out of all his excitement.

I didn't like the feeling I was getting from his smile. I smiled back anyways to show I was equally excited. Scarlet helped me up since my body feels weak and a little shaky. We walked down stair to see Yami and Heba with their baggage. Somehow, I sense a nightmare was about to happen.

"Yugi, it's nice to see you again." Heba greeted me. He hasn't changed at all. Literally.

"Hello Yugi." Yami smiled at me.

I felt my heart skip a beat. It's true; I still have feelings for him even now. I greeted back so I didn't appear rude. I asked them to come in, which they accepted immediately. I help them to the guest room, which Mathew showed me where it was, and they unpacked. I still didn't feel comfortable with Yami around, especially without Atemu here with me.

I was able to return to my bedroom without much obstacle. I told them I was tired and went to bed early. Scarlet and Mathew looked worried and ask if something was wrong. I said no. Yami and Heba offered help, but I rejected it.

I was finally alone when I heard a door open and close. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. Since I was sleeping upright, this might be a disadvantage for me.

"Yugi." It was Yami. I recognize his voice anywhere.

I felt a hand run through my cheeks. I wished I can stop this, but it felt nice to me. I felt lips on mine. Out of instinct, I moaned. After when air was needed, we separated. I sat up and stared at Yami. He returned it with a stare equaling to mine.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" He asked back.

"Why did you do that?"

"Isn't it obvious? I love you."

"That's a lie."

There was a large silent looming around us. I didn't like it. It made me feel uncomfortable. I need to get out of here and fast.

"You're married to Heba. And I love Atemu."

"I know that was a lie."

"It's true. I have children don't you see?" I felt my blood boil.

There was that silence again. I looked at Yami. He was giving me those serious faces. I cowered back a little. That didn't mean I backed down.

"I can still feel the mind link Yugi. You can never lie to me."

We still had the mind link? I thought that was cut off long ago. When I left to America. I can feel a small emotion from Yami. Love, compassion, desire? This was freaking me out.

"Yami, I want to ask you something." Maybe now is my chance to see what's going on around here.

"What is it?"

"What's happening to me?"

He looked confused when I asked him that. Maybe I should explain better for him.

"Last time I remember was that I was next to Atemu…" I started.

He didn't look happy when I mentioned Atemu's name.

"When I was knocked out with the necklace in hand."

"Then, the necklace is showing your future in your dreams." He answered, confidently.

"How do I get out of it?"

Yami thought for a moment. In the end, he got nothing. I was disappointed. So, there might not be a way home, that I might be stuck here forever.

"As long I have you, it doesn't matter."

He hugged me close. It felt nice, but I pushed him away. I didn't want to betray Heba with Yami like I did with Atemu. That was one mistake I'm not repeating again. But Yami continued.

"Maybe I can take you away from him this time." He said softly into my ear.

This time? Did he try this before? My heart was beat so hard; I think Yami can hear it. I was getting a little nervous. It was thanks to the knock on the door that rescued me. Mathew told Yami that Heba wanted him downstairs. Before he left, he looked back at me with those desiring eyes.

What have I got myself in?

* * *

><p>lilbutterfly315: This was long.<p>

Yami: This should be it.

Yugi: Thanks for reading and review please.


	9. Chapter 9 Mine no matter what

lilbutterfly315: Here's the new chapter.

Yami: Hope you enjoy it.

Yugi: Please review to show your support to continue this story.

lilbutterfly315: I'm starting to doubt my abilities about continuing this story.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a very unpleasant feeling. Maybe it had to do something about letting Yugi leave. That must be it. I slid up on my bed to fully sit straight. I rubbed my temple to ease the pain in my head. Currently, I wasn't in the mood to get up or even wake up at the matter. I slide to the edge of the bed and placed my foot on the cold tiles. Slowly, I walked to the glass window. It's a beautiful sunny day while I'm a stormy mess. Go figure. I let out small groan when I heard a loud banging on my bedroom door.<p>

"Come in." I held in the urge to not shout across the room in the morning.

I didn't look at the person that entered my room. I can already see who it was on the glass window. Seto was standing far from me along with Joey, who was out of breath, and has a small grin on their faces. That didn't fix my mood at the moment. I didn't say anything because I don't want to deal any more problems as it is. I am really impressed on how I can last this long without blow my horns.

"What is it?" I asked sharply.

"We know where Yugi is staying." Joey said.

He was trying to hold back his excitement inside. You can see because he hasn't dropped his smile since he was in here. It was getting to me. Other than that, I felt joy and excitement inside me. Maybe equal enough to match Joey or even more. I wanted to jump from wall to wall, but I can't break my composure. I had a serious face on with my arms crossed upon my chest. I moved to a chair nearby my bed and sat down. I offered them to do the same on the bed since they were closer, Joey accepted, but Seto didn't. I blame his pride and his 'cool' personality. If only Joey can do something about that.

"We should head down there and demand Yugi." Joey shouted. He had his determine face on. There was nothing stopping him now. Not a way that I know of.

"No. We all stay here." I spoke calmly.

I can see Joey's smile drop down to the ground. I can understand hearing something like that for a guy who flew all the way from Japan to America to get back the love of his life back. But I know that Yugi wants some space to think. And what we are doing is almost like stalking, another reason Yugi might refuse to go with us. I still trust Yugi to not do anything that would betray me again. I hope. I'm still jumpy on the Atemu accident.

Joey's eyebrow was starting to twitch. He was annoyed, I can tell with the irritated face he was pointing out at me. It's kind of funny if you think about it. I let out a cough to calm my laughter.

"Yami, ya can't be serious. We need to get Yugi. Now!" I can clearly hear the impatience in his voice.

"No. We wait till Yugi is ready." That was the only thing we can do. The only thing I can do.

I placed my heart in Yugi's hand, even if he doesn't know it, and I tend for it to stay there. Sadness was overwhelming my mind and body. I stood up and walked to the glass window. My eyes trailed into the clear sky, passing by the solid glass. My eyes may be on the beautiful sky, but my mind is on Yugi. Everyday, Yugi is always in my mind. Never once have he left my cold chamber that I call mind. And I don't count on letting go either.

"Yugi need some space from all of us to think." That was the best thing to do. Somehow, Joey doesn't agree with me.

"What he need is goin' back home." He shouted out with confidence.

"What if he refuses?"

"We drag 'im home."

"What if he runs away from us when we bring him back?"

Joey had something going on, but stopped to realize what I said was true. The truth hurts, it really does. I was beginning to feel faint. I reached to my face and rubbed it gentle with my hand. I've been acting weird lately since this morning. I must still be tired if that's the reason. Sensing this, Joey got up and helps me to my bed. Once I was lying on the bed, Joey and Seto left for me to rest. My body was moving by itself. My hand reached to the drawer and pulled out a picture. It was the ripped out picture of Yugi. Bad thoughts were entering my mind as I look at Yugi's smiling face. I kept saying 'I'm sorry' over and over in my head to somehow lessen the pain in my chest. It must of slip out when I gave Yugi his journal back. Tears were swelling up so quickly.

"What if he refuses?" I asked myself.

"What if he runs away from us when we bring him back?" I repeat what I said to Joey.

What if it was true? What if this was all a waste? More questions crawled in my head that made my tears drip down my cheeks. My heart ached more than before. Why does it hurt to love? Was love even worth it if I can't have Yugi? I looked at the picture again.

"I miss you so much." I said to no one, but to the torn picture.

I closed my eyes to let all the tears drop down. Keeping my eyes closed, I fell asleep.

I woke up to find myself in a plane. Wait, when did I get in the plane? I looked around to find anything familiar. I saw the boy in the café that appeared like Yugi. He had his chin on his hand, staring out of the window.

"What's going on?" I asked him carefully.

"We cut our honeymoon short, remember?" He turned to me.

Honeymoon? When did I get married? And why wasn't it Yugi that I was married to? Yugi, what happened to him?

"Where's Yugi?"

"He must be at home taking care if his childrens. Remember?"

When did Yugi decided to have children? He wasn't supposed to give birth at all. This can't be happening, it just can't. If he gave birth, then who is the father?

"Who's the father again?"

"Atemu. They got married five years ago."

F-five years ago! I feel slightly off balance. I can't believe Yugi would do something like this to me. This is a complete betrayal in my part. He's going to get it.

"Don't worry, we'll see them when we land." Heba gave me a reassuring smile.

This didn't provide me much of the help I needed. I wanted Yugi, not Heba. But you know, Heba can be a perfect substitute for Yugi. They have the same height, hair, eyes, and even personality. They can even be twins for crying out loud. Quickly, I thought of a plan to get Yugi.

We landed after half an hour later when I planned my thoughts together. Heba took hold of my hand and dragged me to the entrance of the airplane station. The moment we walked pass the door; I saw something unpleasant, or someone at least.

Atemu was standing where he was, minding his own business, when he saw Heba and I. I didn't want to see the guy that stole and _**marry**_ the one I love so much. It was humiliating for me to stand in front of him. He offered a handshake, but I glared at him. As a result, I got an elbow in my ribcage. It wasn't a nice feeling, I can tell you that.

"Behave yourself." He warned me in a whisper.

After our small talk was over, we placed our baggage in the trunk and took our place in the car. The ride seem like forever to me. Atemu and Heba talked throughout the ride while I thought about Yugi and his 'kids'. They sometimes involved me in their conversation once a while. We all arrived at Atemu's house when I was about to bang my head to the window. I was the first to have left the car. I stretched my arms and breathe in the outside air that I needed. Heba started to call my name so I can help him with the luggage. Trying to hide my face of annoyance, I walked over to help him and Atemu. We were all near the doorsteps when we got out the entire luggage out. Atemu turned towards us.

"Yugi is very sensitive right now so be careful." He started till his phone rang. After he was done, he had a frown on and let out a sigh.

"I need to go back to work. Urgent matter."

Heba told him that it was okay and that we understand. Atemu left right after that. At least he won't be in the way. For now that is. Heba already rang the doorbell. We waited when a boy that looks like he was in teenage years opened the door with a smile.

"Uncle Yami, Aunty Heba welcome back." This must be one of the kids Yugi had.

"It's good to be back Mathew." Heba greeted back. So that's his name.

"Wait here, I'll get mom." He ran off upstairs when he let us in.

Heba and I moved the luggage inside the house. We took our shoes off to show our respects. We stood where we were when Yugi arrived. A girl was with him along with that Mathew boy. Yugi didn't move when he laid his eyes on us. So did I, I felt my heart skip a beat and forgot how to breathe. Even in old age, Yugi still appear purer as he was when I in the millennium puzzle. I wanted to walk over to him and hold him again, but I couldn't. I won't betray Heba for my own selfishness. After he recovered from the shock, he greeted us and welcomes us in.

Yugi had a hard time finding the guest room till Mathew showed us. Heba was downstairs with the rest while I unpacked the luggage. I was not happy about it either. I went downstairs to the others when Yugi decided to go rest. Just when I have a chance with him, he is off somewhere. My sadness began to grow. Heba, his kids, and I asked of there was anything he needed help with, but Yugi refused and walked back to his room. Telling Heba that I was going to see if Yugi was all right, I left him in charge to watch the kids. I had a difficult time searching for Yugi's room especially when the house is huge. In the end, my search was rewarded.

I noticed that Yugi was asleep when I entered the silent room. I stood on the side of the bed next to him. He was so beautiful, so precious.

"Yugi." I called out.

I stroke his tender cheeks. If only things were different when we were together in the past. If only I can take it all back. I'm willing to take any chances to have you with me. I felt Yugi move a bit. I remembered the kiss I forced on him when I took him to the hotel. If only I could do it again in a different manner. I felt tempted on kissing those fragile lips. I lean down a few inches from his lips. I was so close where I can feel him breathing. I shut my eyes and lean in closer to engulf those angelic lips. A moan was his response to this. So I took it as a yes to continue. We departed when air was required. I saw Yugi sitting up on the bed. I was caught in his stare. My heart started to beat faster. Those beautiful amethyst eyes still have its toll on me.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Why what?" I asked in return. I didn't understand what he was asking me.

"Why did you do that?" Clarifying a bit.

"Isn't it obvious? I love you." Answering his simple question.

"That's a lie." That stung a bit.

There was a large silent looming around us. I dislike it. I need to remove it. I need to find a way to change the atmosphere so Yugi is comfortable.

"You're married to Heba. And I love Atemu." Both my anger and sadness heighten.

"I know that was a lie." I didn't want to believe it. Knowing that Yugi was stolen from me is painful enough.

"It's true. I have children don't you see?" I can hear his anger in that gentle voice of his.

Another silent moment found its way in. Even though Yugi dropped his stare, I still have mine on the whole time. I saw him backing away from me a bit.

"I can still feel the mind link Yugi. You can never lie to me." Bring up the past.

I sent what I felt for him through the link to show my feelings. As a result, Yugi wasn't impressed, more to say frighten.

"Yami, I want to ask you something." Asking me another question

"What is it?"

"What's happening to me?" I showed him that I didn't understand what he was saying.

"Last time I remember was that I was next to Atemu…" He clarified a bit. The mention of that man brought my anger to a new level.

"When I was knocked out with the necklace in hand." Continuing his story.

"Then, the necklace is showing your future in your dreams." I answered, confidently.

"How do I get out of it?"

I thought for a moment. In the end, I got nothing. Yugi was disappointed a bit. I felt that he was scared because there wasn't a way to return home. In the past was where he wanted to be.

"As long I have you, it doesn't matter." I reassured him.

I hugged him close. It felt nice, but it ended when he pushed me away. I can feel that he didn't want to betray Heba with me like he did with Atemu. That was one mistake I'm not letting him repeating ever again. But I continued, wanting to feel his fragile skin on mine.

"Maybe I can take you away from him this time." I said softly into his ear.

I wanted to make him mine again. So that he can only look at me. Not anyone else. Once I return to the past, I'll make sure of it. But for now, I need to take this Yugi as my own. I'm sorry Heba, but I love only Yugi.

I let go of him when I heard knocking on the door. Dang all you people that get in the way. Mathew was here to tell me that Heba wanted me downstairs. I was a bit hesitated about it, but I agreed to it. Before I left Yugi alone, I looked back at him with desiring eyes. After that I bid my goodbyes. Tomorrow, I'll make sure he is mine no matter what.

* * *

><p>lilbutterfly315: Thanks for reading. I'll try my best to update on time.<p>

Yami: Keep supporting us if you love you.

lilbutterfly315: I'm also planning on starting a new story based on Yami x Yugi

Yugi: For now, it's a mystery. Please review OAO! We love you all.


	10. Chapter 10 Wedding reminder and advice

lilbutterfly315: Sorry for the lateness. My exams are coming up soon. Please understand that I will be busy from here on out.

Yami: We hope you enjoy the story.

Yugi: Please continue to review, favorite, alert, or whatever of your choice to support us.

* * *

><p>I woke up with an unwanted headache. I turned my head to find Atemu sleeping next to me. I smiled. Maybe yesterday was a nightmare. I remove the blanket and left the room. I headed down to the kitchen to get a drink. Couldn't find anything good, I got some water. I heard some footsteps from a far distance. I was thinking it might be Atemu or one of the kids. Heba wasn't the one I was expecting at all.<p>

"Good morning Yugi." He smiled at me.

I smiled back.

He got himself a drink and took a seat across from me. I averted my eyes to something else to seem like it was interesting. I can't believe we still talk after all the event that took place. I couldn't help, but to feel that I'm the guilty one of all of this.

"Yugi…" Heba called out to me.

I focused my attention to Heba since I lost interest from what I was look at. I can see that he was uncomfortable by the look in his eyes and how his finger is moving around the cup. There were a few times he would open and close his mouth.

"I was wondering if I could get some advice." He said between pauses.

"Advice on what?"

"Having a child."

I froze on the spot. It didn't show outside, but on the inside I'm truly shocked. Heba wants to have Yami's… child? I can feel my body tense up.

"What were Yami thoughts on this?" Trying to calm myself.

"He was the one that suggested it."

My chest tightens. He was the one to suggest it? After he told me he loves me. I should've not believed it and took it by heart. Maybe last night was all lies. Nothing, but dirty lies for his own entertainment. Like he did in the past. I snapped out of my senses and looked at Heba's hand on mine.

"Having a child can be difficult." I started. Heba listened carefully.

"Sometimes, giving birth can be painful, but it's good to know he or she is born safely." I silence myself before continuing.

"It may be a lot of work, but there is some reward in it."

He smiled at the new information I gave him. I smiled back. I told him that I was still sleepy and need to rest up for the day. As I walk back, I ran into Yami. We stare at each other for a few minutes, but to me it was forever. I was the one to end it. I walked passed him till he grabbed my wrist. I can feel his crimson eyes piercing my body. Making holes on my body, I hate how he has power over me like this.

"Let go." I hissed at him.

"To be with Atemu? I don't think so."

"Your wife is in the kitchen, thinking of having kids."

I can feel the silence taunting me, as if it was on Yami's side. I felt like an outcast. I threw his arm off my wrist. I gave him one last glare and left him standing in the halls. I rushed in my room to find Atemu sitting up and fully awake. I ran to him, pulling myself closer to him. He embraces me in return. I let out a few tears relieve the pain I was holding in.

"What's wrong Aibou?

That name… how did he know that name?

"How did you know that name?"

"You told me it and I was very fond of calling you it too."

Back then, only Yami called me that. No one else would call me by that except for Yami. I release more tears from my amethyst eyes. Atemu took it all as a surprise.

What is it Yugi? You don't want me to call you that now?" I notice the worry in his voice.

"No, it's not that." I started to hiccup.

"Then what's wrong my love?"

"Do you love me?"

He took that as a surprise. I placed my hands on both his cheeks. I was trembling. He knows I am too.

"Of course I love you. I have from the beginning and to the end"

He leans closer to my hands. He looked into my tearful eyes. I can see both the love and worry in his eyes. If only I met Atemu in the past. If only Atemu was the spirit that I fell in love with. If only… I can replace all the memories of Yami and me together with Atemu. I kissed him on the lips, which he responded, by kissing back. I always feel secure whenever I'm around Atemu. He brings me so much peace. We deepened the kiss. When air was required, we parted.

"Yugi, I need to get ready for work." He whispered into my ear.

"Couldn't you stay home with me and the kids?" I pouted

"Sorry, even though I want to, running a business is a lot hard than you think" He chuckled. That's something I didn't know. Well there aren't a lot of things I don't know about the event that is going on.

"Okay, but hurry home." I smiled at him.

"Why? Do you miss me?" He smiles back.

"Yes. In a matter of fact I do." I responded with a giggle.

All the sadness I had was gone. To say, I didn't even noticed.

"How about we have a dinner date when I'm done? Does that sound good?" He offered.

"Sounds perfect." I agreed right away.

"Okay then. I'll make the plan and you wear the suite that I love." He gave me a kiss and left the room with a grin on his tan face.

I lay on the bed and wrapped the blanket nearby around me. Maybe a little sleep can help me. Once I got all relaxed, Matthew came running in with a few envelopes in hand.

"Mom, mail for you." I could've guessed that much. He walked towards me and handed me the mails. I wasn't really expecting anything, but bills or something related to the matter.

_Dear Yugi,_

_Hello Yugi. It's me Joey. It's been a while since we sat down and talk like we used to. I was thinking that maybe we can make some plans to hang out today. Just get ready at 7:00 a.m. and I'll pick you up from your house. I want to apologize of what happened on your wedding day. Please don't hold that against Seto or me._

_Best regards, Joey._

Want to apologize for my wedding day? I don't think he could something that bad that led Seto in this. I looked at Matthew. Maybe he might know.

"Matthew, do you know anything about me and your father's wedding day?"

He snickered. I don't like how this might turn out. He was holding in his laughter by covering his mouth. It seems to not be working very well. After a few snickering and chuckling, he calmed down to answer my question.

"I think it's best if I show you."

Leaving the comfort of my bed, Matthew led me to the living room where everyone is except Atemu.

"Everyone gather around."

That got their attention. Coming over to see what was going on, Matthew pulled out a DVD from behind the TV. I heard a gasp from Scarlet. Now, I'm getting worried.

As the DVD was in, the first thing that popped up was Atemu and me walking down the to the priest. What I didn't like was how come I was wearing a wedding dress. A guy is never supposed to wear a wedding dress. My face turned pale. As the vows were made and the ceremony almost coming to an end, Atemu and I were ready to cut the cake. When the knife was on the tip of the cake, Joey burst through the door along with an annoyed Seto.

"I object!" Joey shouted.

I was dumbstruck. There is now a new level of lateness and stupidity for Joey. Joey walked towards us with Seto behind him.

"Yugi, you can't marry a guy like Atemu!" He tried to reason.

"And why wouldn't he?" Atemu was trying to defend me.

"Because he love Yami." He smirked at Atemu. Atemu didn't look happy. He turned to me if what Joey was saying it true.

"Joey, I don't love Yami anymore. He has Heba now."

The smirk he has was gone. He searches to see if Yami was here. To his exception, he saw Yami along with Heba standing next to him.

"I don't believe this." He shouted.

Walking away, he slipped and landed on the table where the cake was located. Somehow, the cake flew off and landed on both Atemu and me on the face. One of the strangest moments I ever saw Seto do was he walking up to me, grabbed a bit of cake off my face, and eating it. This is something you don't see everyday.

"Uh oh." Joey wasn't expecting this too.

"Come on pup, before you cause more trouble." Seto grabbed Joey and dragged him out of the church.

This must be my most top embarrassing moment yet. Never knew the Joey would do anything to stop the wedding. As the DVD was finished, the doorbell ranged. Heba was the one to answer. Joey was standing there behind the door with a happy smile. The smile dropped when he glance at me.

"Joey!" I yelled.

He gulped.

* * *

><p>lilbutterfly315: Well this is it. Sorry if it is short.<p>

Yugi: Support us.


	11. Chapter 11 Happy ending?

lilbutterfly315: Sorry for the late update. Family stuff happened. but great news, i'm on summer vacation.

Yami: You can focus on this story now.

lilbutterfly315: Yeah. No more late updates.

Yami: As a 'I'm sorry for the late update' present, we made a 13 page story for you plus some lemon action between me and Yugi.

lilbutterfly315: You just spoiled the lemon!

Yami: No I didn't.

Yugi: Enjoy the story and please review. The song that got lilbutterfly ideas and helped her finished the story is 'Show Goes On' by Lupe Fiasco. Thank you for reading.

lilbutterfly315: **To the people that read this before, I made a few changes to the story, but other than that, it's still the same.**

* * *

><p>Joey gulped.<p>

I hold in my breath to calm down. I never knew I could hold in all the anger that was gathering. If looks can kill, Joey would be dead on the ground about now.

"Yugi, calm down. It's all in the past now." Yami was trying to defend Joey. Usually I would snap, but he's right. It's in the past and Joey is one of my close friends.

"Come on Joey. Let's go hang out." I sighed.

Joey smiled. He moved away to let me through. Why is there always a surprise for me everyday? First, I find out I'm married to Atemu and have kids. Second, I find out Yami is married to Heba. And finally, I saw a videotape that containing a wedding that can be used in a comedy commercial. What's next, Seto is my cousin and is married to Joey?

I can admit I'm insane if that was all true.

"So, Joey how are you doing?" I tried to start a conversation. It's been a long time since I talked to him. I can never forget how the forgotten me the moment Yami was solid.

"Good. Seto and I been planning the wedding arrangements."

"For whom?"

"Seto and I."

I stopped my track. Joey and Seto are getting married? In the past, they would chew each other heads off without any hesitation. They would start a fight the moment they see each other. Joey stopped walking when he noticed me a few inches behind him.

"Yugi, You okay there buddy?"

I nodded.

"Joey, is there any possible chance Seto and Atemu related?" If he says yes, I'm going back home.

"Yeah. They're cousin, remember?

I turned my back towards him and walked forward. Joey jogged to catch up to me.

"Where you going, Yugi?"

"Home." I said straightforward.

"But Seto wants to see you."

I froze.

Seto Kaiba wants to see me, a boy that he hates, to meet face to face. For some reason, my stomach cramped up. Instead of running back home, Joey dragged me to his and Seto's house.

Reaching our destination, I noticed an average height mansion. Impressive, I would of thought that Seto would buy a huge mansion with who knows how many floors.

Seto was waiting for us in the front. I felt like fainting, but doing that would be embarrassing.

"Hello Yugi." He said with a small sign of joy.

"Hi." I greeted, trying to hold in the nervousness.

After a few moment of silence, Joey growled and pushed both Seto and me in the house. Joey seems to have a habit of pushing and dragging others to places he want to go.

We all entered the living room, where I took a seat on the couch. Seto and Joey sat across from me on the loveseat. Even with everyone in the room relaxed, I could feel the tension crawling in the room.

"Uh, so Yugi, how've you been with Atemu?" Joey was trying his best to clear up the tension.

"Um, good to the very least." I responded.

"Have you and Atemu plan on doing anything?" Seto spoke up.

"We have a dinner date since we haven't in a long time."

"Do you want me to book you two some fancy restaurant?" He offered.

"No thanks, I think Atemu had something plan for it or he wouldn't offer it at all."

"True. He goes to the extreme to impress you." Seto said with a smile. Seto sure changed a lot in the future.

"Oh, remember the time when Atemu took you to the honeymoon and it last for a year because you love it there." Joey chuckled.

"And the time he bought two house because you couldn't decided which to live in."

"Don't forget how he bought ten zoos for you as a birthday gift."

I could laugh along with them, but I don't know anything they just said a moment ago. I sat there a bit dumbstruck to put it in better terms. The laughter quieted down slowly when they figured out that I didn't laugh with them at all of my fond memories with Atemu.

"Is something wrong Yugi?" I can hear the worry in Joey's voice.

I shook my head. I started to wonder if I should ask them how I could return home since Yami doesn't have any idea. I guess now is my chance.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could ask you both something?"

I received a nod as an answer.

"Do any of you know a way back to the past?"

I can see the confusing by the expression they're giving out. I sighed.

"What do you mean by 'a way back to the past'?" Joey was the first to spoke from all of the confusion.

"I'm from the past. The millennium puzzle must have done all of this."

"What made you think the millennium puzzle did it?"

"The millennium items been acting weird after I went to America."

"Maybe Yami can help since he used to be in that puzzle." Joey looked a bit pumped up.

"I did, but he doesn't know anything about it." The feeling Joey had a moment ago disappeared.

"What about Atemu?" Seto said while patting on Joey's head.

"Not yet. Maybe during the date might be good time to ask."

As we were discussing a few matter about how I was dealing with the future, I noticed the time.

"I need to get home. Everyone must be worried." I stood from where I was sitting.

"Let's hang out like we used to okay, Yugi?" I can feel the high hope in that voice of his.

I nodded to his offer.

I left the mansion after giving out my good byes. The walk back home was exhausting unlike the walk to Joey and Seto's house. I came home to notice no one was awake. I continued my way to my room to rest up before my date with Atemu.

I lie down and shut my eyes for a bit till a knock was heard across from the room. Today is not my lucky day.

"Come in." I said. Matthew was the one behind the door. I was mostly expecting Atemu though.

"Is something wrong Matthew?"

"Mom, are you having an…" He looked a bit nervous.

"I'm having an what?" Trying to get him to finish his sentence.

"An affair with Uncle Yami?" That was a shock to me to the very least.

"What made you think that?"

"In the video. Joey said that you love uncle Yami."

"Well, that was in the past. I love only your father." I patted on an empty space next to me. He came sitting next to me.

"When I was about your age, I had an item called the millennium puzzle."

"The one you and dad had for years."

"Yeah. Inside was your uncle Yami."

"Uncle Yami was a puzzle?"

"Not exactly. He was a spirit."

"So he was dead."

I paused for a moment. That type of question never came in mind. Since Yami was considered the spirit of the millennium so, doesn't that count him as being dead? But there was a time Yami was alive and he had the ability to possess my body that made him alive.

"I didn't really thought about it. But he had possessed my body a couple of times."

"Possess?"

"There were times where your uncle possess me to help me out of bad situations."

"Oh. So that's why you fell in love with him."

"You can say that. Your uncle was like my personal savior."

I can remember all the times Yami saved me from all the danger. It was like a fairy tale with a distressed princess with a prince coming to the rescue. If only the danger didn't show up all the time. I sighed mentally.

"Danger coming from every corner. And he was ready for all of them."

"So what made you stop loving him?"

My heart sank down to the bottom of my stomach. If I tell him the story, will he come to hate Yami? Looking at him, he was waiting for some answers. But I had to calm myself a bit.

"There came a time when your uncle was offer to have his own body." I started it off. I didn't know how to continue without being shaky.

"He accepted of course, but when he did, everything for me became a human nightmare."

"You didn't want him to be human again?"

"No, I did. But after that, I suffered a lot."

He gave me a confused expression. I giggled at that. I laid my hand on his cheek. I gave him a smile before I continued on with my story.

"All of my closest friends forgotten about me after a few day after Yami accepted the offer."

"How could that happen?"

"I don't know really. They started to hang with Yami and things happened after that."

"Didn't you feel lonely?"

"Yeah. After everyone ignore me, the bullying started again too."

I can still feel the punches and kicks I received from the former bullies. I can even still remember every detail of the accident that happen as if it was just yesterday.

"You were bullied in high school?"

"All the time. I even got into an accident."

I can see the fear and worry in his eyes. All those time, I thought of only Yami. If he saved me in the past, why couldn't he do it then? I didn't think I relied on him so much. Why did everything have to change?

"Throughout the whole thing, I only thought of your uncle."

"Did uncle Yami help at all?"

"No. After suffering enough, I decided to go to America to start anew."

He gave me a smile. Seems like this story might have a 'happily ever after'. He moved in closer to me. I didn't really mind at all since he is my child. I placed some of the blanket on him to keep him warm.

"When I was heading to America, I met a guy name Kiyoshi." I smiled at the thought.

Kiyoshi gave me a home when I didn't have one. He even gave me a job to earn some money. He was a great guy in my opinion.

"Oh godfather? So that's how you guys met."

Godfather? That somehow doesn't really suit him. Come to think of it, where is Kiyoshi now?

"What happened to him, Matthew?"

"Godfather? He passed away a year ago, remember?"

He… passed away? That's impossible. How could that happen to a guy like Kiyoshi? I looked at Matthew's face to find he was serious.

"I see. Kiyoshi helped me out a lot in the past." Tears were forming in my eyes.

"Because of him, I met your father and aunt Heba."

I remember how I slept with Atemu to heal my broken heart. It was of my greatest regret. Heba also suffer from my mistake. I never intend to hurt anyone.

"Before your father and I were together, he was with your aunt Heba."

"What?" He screamed. I think I lost one of my ears.

"Yeah. Your father and I…" Somehow, I don't feel comfortable about telling him what Atemu and I did. But I think he is old enough to handle the truth.

"Father and you did what?"

"We…slept with each other."

Matthew jumped out of the bed as if it harmful acid. The look on his face tells me he didn't like where this story might be heading. I can understand why.

"For your father, it was love. But for me, it was to forget."

"Dad was cheating with you and you didn't like him back?"

Somewhere in that lies some truth. I didn't really thought of Atemu as a lover, more of a friend. Yami still had my heart during that time when I was with Atemu.

"Yeah, but I came to love him later on."

The tense feeling he had a moment ago drifted out. He came back on the bed and sat down next to me.

"What about uncle Yami? Didn't he do anything?"

A memory drifted in my head. I remember how Yami showed up in the café and dragged me to a hotel to talk. It was a complete disaster. Atemu and Yami almost got into a fight. And Heba had a broken heart from the incident.

"He came all the way to find me. It was a disaster, I can tell you that."

Matthew chuckled.

"Yami was so furious when I told him what happened between your father and me." I narrowed my eyes to a different direction.

"He dragged me to the hotel where he was staying and we had a few arguments."

"I found out that the girls he dated was all replacements of me." I let out a sigh.

"Replacement?"

"Back then, your uncle loved me, but I didn't know."

"Do you still love uncle Yami?"

I stayed silent for a moment. Do I still love Yami? In the past I do, but in the future I don't.

"No. Not anymore."

Matthew stood from the bed.

"I'm heading to bed okay, mom?"

"Okay."

Before he left, he gave me a small kiss on the cheek. I blushed at it. Matthew sure is mature for his age.

I look around if there was anything that can tell me the time. It was 7:59 p.m. I sprung out of bed and seek out to find an outfit to wear. Luckily, I found an outfit that looks good on me. I waited in the room for Atemu to get me.

"Peek-a-boo" I feel two hands covering my eyes. I giggled, knowing whom it was.

"Atemu." I turn around and gave him a kiss.

"You look good enough to eat Yugi." I giggled at the comment.

"Let's go. I'm hungry." Atemu gave me a playful roar before leading me to the car.

As we were heading downstairs, my eyes met with Yami's crimson ones. I felt a shiver crawl down my spine. Suddenly, my body feels cold to the bones.

"You guys heading out?" He stared at me the moment we were downstairs. I was getting uncomfortable.

"Yeah. Yugi and I have a date right now." Atemu said with joy.

"Oh. Okay, be careful then." After those words, he walked past us. To Atemu, it was nothing. But to me, it was like I was shot down a million times.

We arrived to the restaurant on time because of Atemu's quick driving. I thought I would of died from a heart attack just from the speed we were at. Note to self, never let Atemu drive unless I want to get arrested. But from what I heard, Atemu can buy a way out.

I ordered a salad while Atemu ordered a steak. We agreed on having a bit of champagne so we won't have a problem driving home.

"Atemu, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" He gave me his full attention.

"How do I get back to the past?" He gave me a confusing look. The same as what Seto and Joey gave me.

"I'm Yugi from the past." The expression he was giving out was not bad or good. It looks like he was hit by a frying pan and saw a miracle happen at the same time.

"Yugi, wow. You're from the past." I nodded my head. He smiled bigger.

"Are you happy that you saw our kids at a young age." I giggled.

"Yes. We raised them so well together."

I paused for a moment. I'm getting off track. I need to ask him how to get back.

"Atemu, focus. I need to know how to get to the back. Do you know how?"

"Actually, I do." I felt my heart jump over millions of hoops

"Thank goodness." I sigh in relief.

"But it might take two days to do it." My hopes drop faster than I thought.

"What do you need to do?"

"I need to talk to Ishizu Ishtar because she knows it best."

My hopes rose again. Maybe there were some chances of going home.

"That's good to know."

We finished our food earlier than we have thought. The house was empty and dark when we got back. Of course I can understand why. It was already nighttime. I headed to the bathroom to shower for the day and rest up. Atemu used it next. While he was busy, I head to bed to rest up.

I sigh to myself. I couldn't sleep at all. Atemu came in a few minutes ago and ask me why I'm still awake. I told him I was a bit restless. He wished me a goodnight sleep and kissed me. After a few hours, I headed downstairs. I might find something to get me to sleep.

I grabbed a cup of milk and drank it in one gulp. I found Yami staring at me the whole time on the stairs. I shivered.

"Do you need something Yami?" I said with confident. Truthfully, I was scared on the inside.

"Nothing really, princess." What is he trying to get at?

"Excuse me?" I glared at him, but that didn't really work out as I planned.

"That is what you used to describe yourself in the story." I finally understand what he was talking about.

"You were eavesdropping on me?" I tried to hold in the yell. I didn't want to wake anyone in the house.

"Not when it was about me too." He smirked.

"Matthew wanted to know and I told him. That's it." I said, assuring him that it really didn't have anything to deal with him.

"But you said that you thought of me when you were with Atemu." His smirk widens. I gasped.

"Well that's in the past. I love Atemu now." I confirmed.

Yami decide to heads towards me. I took it as a sign of danger and get out of there right away. By the time he reached to me, I was backed up against to the kitchen wall. I began to panic.

"Yami, stop. I'm married and have kids."

"If you didn't meet Atemu, it would have been our kids." His arms snaked around my waist. I tried to find a way out of it, but he was too strong for me.

"Like I said before, I'm taking you away from him."

He began to kiss me, waiting for me to open up and approve all this. I kept my mouth shut till I felt a tight grip on my backside. He took his chance to deepen the kiss. We fought for dominance, but Yami won hands down.

While he was busy with all the kissing, his hands lifted my shirt. I didn't notice how he manages to remove my pants with all the things going on. Yami decided to explore more inside my mouth. I get out a moan by accident. He released me with a satisfying smirk. I covered my mouth, embarrassed on how I made an embarrassing sound.

"Seem like you are enjoying this." He said, huskily.

I can still feel a shiver running down my spine, even from the earlier.

"Maybe you're getting the wrong idea." I said in a low angry voice. He only chuckled.

"Then I should go a bit further."

That didn't sound pleasant to me. I tried to move away, even a little bit, but to no avail. Yami started to focus on my neck. He left small butterfly kiss and left marks on me. That's when I started to squirm.

"Yami, I don't want this." I cried out.

"If you didn't mind Atemu doing it then you won't have any problems with me." He growled out at me.

My shirt was long remove by the time Yami finished off my neck. I came to notice I was the only one naked. He lean his head down to my chest. He sucked one of my nipples gentle at first, but he later on started to bite. I used my hands to cover my mouth to not let out a moan. If I were to, he wins. I couldn't just let that happen.

He trailed down to my abdomen. He left a trail of saliva around it. The heat around my face increased. He continued to venture down.

"Yami, stop. I don't want this." I cried out.

"You didn't say that to Atemu, did you?" I could feel the anger in his voice. It was frightening me.

Slowly, he took me in by surprise. I bit the back of my hand to hold in the moans. Yami smirked before tracing over my members and wetting it down. Some of the moan escaped when I was trying to fight off Yami.

"Don't worry. Everyone's asleep. I want to hear your cute little moans Yugi."

How can he say something like that to me? It's like the time I slept with Atemu all over again. I can feel my heart beat enough to know that I still love Yami and that he can hear it. Mix feeling was racing through my head.

I've been pushing Yami away with everything I've got since the beginning. Still, the results are the same. Yami was forcing this on me. I moaned again as Yami slipped his mouth over my members and began to suck.

I blushed as I shift my hips lightly. My body reached its limits as Yami bobbed his head on my members teasingly.

"Y-Yami! St-Ah!" I moaned.

I continued to move away till Yami grabbed hold of them and hold me still as he continued to suck on me.

I moaned and continued to escape from Yami till I reached my climax. Yami drank all of the semen up happily and pull away. Chuckling, he ran his fingers over his lips to collect the remains and licked it off his fingers. Yami leaned up to my ear.

"I've always loved how small and sensitive your body was, Aibou." He whispered, huskily.

I stared at Yami tiredly. It's been so long since he called me 'Aibou'. I couldn't help, but to blush lightly. He smirked when he saw my blush. He unzipped his pants, dropping down both his pants and boxer, showing his erected members. My body was heating up.

Yami laid me down to the kitchen floor. I shivered at how cold it was. Yami was about to prepare me till we heard someone.

"Anyone down here?" That was Matthew's voice!

Yami and I started to panic. We look into each other's eyes to see if we came up with a plan. Apparently, I was the sacrifice of the day.

"It's me, Matthew." I said, shakily

"Mom?"

"Yes? What is it, Matthew?"

"I heard noise coming from downstairs so I wanted to see what was going on."

" Nothing. I was getting something to drink."

"Okay. I guess I should get some water before heading to bed."

"No!" I shouted by accident.

"Why?"

"Uh. I-I will do it for you. Just go to bed okay. Be up there soon alright?"

"Um, okay Mom."

Yami and I heard Matthew heading upstairs. We both sigh in relief. I stood up till I felt Yami grabbed hold of me.

"I'm not through with you yet, Aibou."

He laid me on the ground again and spread my legs. Yami sucked on three of his fingers to be safe. He sticks one in my entrance. Moving it slowly, I moan a bit too loud. He placed in another, scissoring me inside. I felt a bit of pain. Feeling I was ready, he pushed in the third one. I didn't feel comfortable. I shifted away, but Yami pushed it in further, till he hit my prostate. I bit my lips to cover the moan.

Yami settled between my legs. I shut my eyes when Yami placed his members in front of my entrance. He waited for me to adjust his size. I moved a bit and he started with small, slow thrust. I couldn't hold in the moans.

"Y-Yami! A-Ah!"

The thrust became harder and rougher as time passed by. The pain and discomfort I felt was washed away by pleasure. After a few thrust, Yami was able to figure out where my prostate is. Adjusting his position, he began to abuse my prostate. My moans were getting out of control.

Each thrust against my prostate sent a bolt of pleasure throughout my body. My heart was racing and my mind was getting blank. Even my vision was getting a bit blurry.

I cried out as I felt my body reaching its climax again. As a last attempt, I moved away from Yami, but it was no use. Once he starts, he's the one to end it.

"Y-Yami! Stop, I-I'm going to cum!" I cried out.

"Me too." He grunted.

"Y-you're so tight, A-Aibou." He moaned.

I moaned out as I felt Yami released inside of me. My entrance was filled with Yami's semen while mine was all over me abdomen. I felt disgusted at myself. I cheated on Atemu. I fell like a slut. Tears fell down my cheeks.

"Aibou." I turned my back against Yami.

Yami wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my cheeks to calm me down.

"I'm sorry, Aibou. I couldn't let him have you."

"Then why did you marry Heba!" I shouted at him.

He was surprised a bit. He couldn't come up with anything to say to me. My heart sank down and shattered. He's using me as a toy this time. More set of tears fell down on my face.

"Aibou, I love you. I didn't want to lose you to him."

"It's to late for that now." I grumbled.

"Yugi, all this time, I could stop thinking about you."

I remained silent as waited for him to continue.

"I love you then, I love you even now."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"You're the one I want to be with, not Heba!"

"You shouldn't say that." I said quietly.

"Why not? I love you. I loved you since the day you discovered the puzzle."

I kept silent, unable to say anything. He loved me for so long and I didn't even know? My heart began to race again. Only Yami can make me feel this way.

"Yami…"

"Yes Aibou?"

"Atemu knows a way for me to return to the past, but it takes two days."

I didn't hear a word out of Yami that time. Maybe he doesn't want me to leave yet.

"Then, I'm coming with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm from the past too."

I gasped. Yami, the one that still loves me, is here. Joy washed over my body.

"Let's be together when we return to the past." Yami suggested.

"What about Atemu and Heba? What about my kids?"

"Heba and Atemu still loves each other somewhere and I can give you kids."

I blushed at his statement. I began to agree with his suggestion. Before anything, Atemu loved Heba. And Yami can give kids like Atemu did.

"Okay." I smiled.

We cleaned up the mess we made from our previous 'activity' then clean ourselves. We headed back to our rooms and rest for the day.

Atemu was still asleep. I smiled at him. I walked over the bed and kissed his cheeks. I made my way to the bed and slept throughout the whole night.

* * *

><p>lilbutterfly315: I'm finally done with this chapter.<p>

Yami: The story wasn't half bad.

lilbutterfly315: You just say that because you didn't have a round two with Yugi.

Yami: Yeah, so what's your point?

lilbutterfly315: ...

Yugi: Please review. And thank you for your support everyone. We love you.

Yami: Review, then I'll like you...

lilbutterfly315: Yami!


	12. Chapter 12 Fighting and understanding

lilbutterfly315: Yay! Chapter 12 is up! I'm proud of myself.

Yami: I guess so too.

lilbutterfly315: And I want to thank the people reviewed my story.

Yugi: Yugioh doesn't belong to lilbutterfly315. Enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>The sun shone down, awaking me from my sleep. I was expecting Atemu to be in bed with me, apparently, not today. On the bed next to me was a note.<p>

Yugi,

Sorry, I left for work a bit early. I called Ishtar and told her about your situation. She agreed to help out. It will be ready the day after tomorrow. I love you.

_-Atemu_

My heart sank. I should be a bit grateful that he didn't discover about Yami and I. The images from last night rushed in my head. I blushed. I should think of something to tell Atemu that I don't want to be with him in the past. There was a few in mind.

I headed downstairs to start breakfast for the morning. In my short notice, Yami was already there with some coffee in hand.

"Morning." I greeted.

"Morning." He greeted back.

I gave a quick glimpse at Yami. He appeared a bit stressed out. Maybe it was last night event that did it to him. It couldn't be. He was perfectly fine before, during, and after yesterday night. Did he get into a fight with Heba? I wanted to ask, but it wasn't any of my business. I resume to start cooking.

"I missed you." I didn't even notice that he got up or even him wrapping his around my waist.

I giggled at his attempt to sweep me of my feet. He pulled me closer into his embrace. I can feel my heart skip a beat.

"Yami, you're acting up." I giggled.

"I need some Yugi before I faint." He chuckled.

His embraces tighten a bit, but I was fine with it. He nuzzled on my neck. Earlier, he was stressed out, now he's completely romantic the next. Something must have happened.

"Yami, did something happened?"

I didn't get an immediate response as I hoped. I turned around to face him fully.

"Yami, what happened?"

He continued to remain silent. Yami kept his head down the whole time. The feeling I was getting wasn't as pleasant as I thought it would be.

"Heba, he…" He started.

Heba? How come he's involved? It couldn't be that he found out about us, did he?

"Heba heard us and threaten me if I keep this up, he will tell Atemu."

He heard us? How could something like this happen? What if Heba told Atemu already? That must be the real reason he left so early. This can't be happening!

"What are we going to do?" I was on the verge of crying.

"I don't know. Don't worry, I'll fix this." Somehow, that doesn't sound reassuring to me.

I may have relied on Yami, but it doesn't mean everything turns out as he plans all the time. Matthew and Scarlet was downstairs without us knowing. We were to caught up with our own problems to notice.

"Mom, is everything alright?" Matthew was getting suspicious.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong. Why?" I sound a bit shaky.

Everyone kept silent. Not a single word flew out of anyone's mouth. This didn't help me think of a way to keep Heba silent. I can feel a mental break down coming. I don't know what to do in this type of situation.

I heard the front door in the living room open and closing. I suspect it would be Atemu since he was the one that left earlier.

"Morning everyone. What's going on?" Atemu looked so clueless at this moment.

He looked at Matthew and Scarlet to see if he could get anything. He then looked at Yami and me. The clueless look he had a moment ago faded when he saw me in tears.

"Yugi, what happened?"

I rushed to Atemu. I embraced him as if my life counts on it. Yami remained where he was with his head still down. I knew that if I did this, Yami heart would be shattered. But what am I suppose to do? Atemu is my husband. Yami is nothing more than a friend at the moment. I'm sorry Yami.

"Atemu, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I couldn't hold back the tears that wanted to be free.

Atemu pulled me closer into the embrace. He was another victim in this. I never intended to hurt anyone feelings.

Heba was already downstairs from the commotion. I pulled away from Atemu and looked at Heba. Heba was standing on the stairs, glaring at me. I glared back at strong as he was.

"Yugi, can I speak with you in private?" That sounded like acid to me. It didn't feel welcoming to me either way. Heba headed upstairs and I followed. He led me to his and Yami's room. I didn't like the idea of Yami sleeping with another guy.

He opened the door to let me through and offer me a seat.

"Yami must have told that I heard you last night and threaten him."

"Yeah."

"Yugi, I have nothing against you. So, don't worry."

"When why? Why did you threaten Yami that you would tell Atemu?"

He snorted at me as if the answer was there in my face. I didn't take it as a good sign. Heba forgave once; he wouldn't hold a grudge since then did he?

"Yugi, you stole Atemu away from me. Now you stole Yami from me too." He paused.

"You stole the ones I love. How could you do this to me? If Atemu didn't meet you…"

"He what? Wouldn't love me? It was his choice!" I shouted.

"You must have done something to him to make him sleep with you."

"I did nothing. He was the one that wanted it. If I was able to stop him, I would have."

"Why didn't you? You knew Atemu was mine!"

I remained silent. It was true that I knew Atemu was his since the beginning. Guilt was running through me like a wildfire. But I did tried to stop Atemu, he didn't want to. He kept telling me that he loved me. I was so lonely, so lonely enough to not resist.

"Atemu was the one that said he loves me even though he was with you."

The sound of skin connecting to another echoed across the room. _Heba slapped me._ I didn't move or fought back. I deserved it. I deserved it for stealing the one he loved away from him.

"That's a lie!" He shouted at me.

I didn't say anything. I feared that if I did, it would worsen the situation. Tears dipped down my cheeks as I placed my hand on my swollen cheek.

"Why? Why would he say that to you when he hardly knew you back then!" I looked to see that Heba was in tears too.

"Now, you stole Yami from me as if he was your toy!"

"Yami is not a toy to me! I love him!" I gasped. I shouldn't have said that.

"You what?"

I couldn't tell him that I loved Yami. I knew if I did, Heba would be heart broken. But I had to. I can't lie to myself and run away from my feelings.

"Yami and I love each other more than anything. He always loved me since the beginning." I couldn't hide my feelings for Yami any longer. I love him. I have since the beginning till the end.

I received another slap. I could see the sadness and denial in Heba's eyes. To hear this must be painful when it was all true.

"Atemu was there when I couldn't forget Yami! He gave me the love that I needed!" I defended myself.

Another slap was my answer from him. Losing my balance, I fell flat to the ground. Heba didn't look good himself either. His cheeks were red and were on the verge of a break down.

"I gave up Atemu to you for his happiness and you used him as a replacement for Yami?" He screamed at me.

"I didn't mean to do that to him." I stood up from the ground.

"Atemu loves you and I forgave you because you could make him happy…" He started.

"And you run off betraying him with Yami, the one I love now! How could you?"

My heart sank. I never meant to betray Atemu. I cared for Atemu, but I don't feel the same as I do with Yami. Yami was the one I love, the one I want to be with, and the one I want to start a family with.

"If you love Atemu, then why don't you tell him?"

Heba stood there, completely still. I walked over to him when I heard a crashing sound downstairs. Heba and I ran down to see what was going on.

Atemu and Yami were a few distances away from each other. I saw a few bruises and bit of blood on both of their faces. I ran toward to Atemu, who was ready to hit again.

"Atemu, Yami! Stop!" I shouted.

They didn't bother to listen to me. Atemu pushed me away, resuming to fight with Yami. I continued to stop them with Heba.

"Both of you, stop it!" I cried out.

Atemu pushed me away and slapped me across the face. I fell to the ground.

"How could you, Yugi? I loved you and you run around sleeping with him!" He screamed at me.

Yami pushed Atemu aside to help me up. I embraced him in my arms. I looked at Atemu, who is not enjoying what he is seeing.

"I never meant to betray you like this Atemu! Please understand that!"

"Why? Yugi, do you know how much it hurts to find out you slept with someone else?"

I turned away from him, unable to look at him in the eyes. This was too much for me to handle. Why is this happening to me? I never intended for any of this to happen.

Suddenly, I felt a bit weak. I fainted right after that. The only thing I heard was Yami saying my name.

I woke up back to my old self. I got back home to my own time! I saw that Atemu was sleeping soundly beside me.

"Atemu." I called out to wake him up.

Stirring a bit, Atemu woke up. He smiled at me. I didn't in return.

"Atemu, I need to tell you something important."

The smile he had disappeared. He didn't like where this is going.

"Atemu, I love you, but Yami is the one I want to be with."

There was a moment of silence between Atemu and me. He turned away from me. After a few minutes, he faced me with a smile.

"I understand. But remember, I will always love you."

I smiled and gave Atemu a kiss. The final kiss we will ever share again. I left the room and headed to the living room to leave.

I looked at the house again. Atemu was standing next to a window, smiling at me. I wave to him. In response, he wave back.

I continue to walk forward to the hotel where Yami was staying.

Good-bye Atemu. I will always love you too.

Yami, I'm coming for you.

* * *

><p>lilbutterfly315: Thanks for reading.<p>

Yami: Till next time, stay tune. Please review.

lilbutterfly315: I was also thinking of writing another story too. Give me your opinion please.

Yugi: Review and byebye.


	13. Chapter 13 'I love you' is for you

I woke up refreshed in the morning. I haven't felt like this since I found out Yugi was married to Atemu and had kids. That was a complete nightmare. I recapped the event that occurred last night. I never felt this happy before. I looked to find Heba sitting at the edge of the bed. I don't get why I married Heba in the first place. But in the video, something must have happened to make my feelings changed.

"Heba, is there something wrong?"

I didn't receive any response from him. Something must have happened to make him like this. Even though I didn't want to press it any further, I am his husband.

"Yami…"

"What is it?"

I waited for him to respond. I didn't get any good feeling out of this. Of course the first time I met him, he ran out of the building because his lover betrayed him. That's something you shouldn't ever bring up. Ever.

"Yami, how could you?"

He faced me with tearful eyes. I was shocked. Did he find out about Yugi and me? It couldn't be possible. I was shaking a bit. I need to calm down in this situation, if I don't, this might not be good.

"What do you mean?"

"You slept with Yugi. Why? Why would you do that to me?" He shouted at me.

I couldn't believe what I'm hearing. He found out. This has to be a joke or something. Did he hear us without us knowing? This is not good. Of course this it not good. I feel a headache coming.

"What made you think that, Heba?"

"Don't lie to me! I saw you doing it with Yugi!" He screamed at me.

I stood off the bed. I need to tell Yugi. But if I leave, who knows what he might do. There must be a way around this. For now, I need to get him to calm down before he does anything rash.

"Heba, please understand that I didn't mean to. I just missed Yugi."

"So, you slept with him? What if Atemu knows about this?" He shouted at me.

I don't think Atemu would like to hear about his wife sleeping with another guy in the morning. No one would at the matter. I need to think of a way to keep Heba silent about this.

"You better tell Yugi that if he doesn't stop, I'm going to tell Atemu myself." He threatens.

I just nodded my head. Heba was calming down a bit, but I knew this is going to get worse. I left the room without a word. I headed downstairs and made some coffee. After an hour, Yugi came down. I didn't notice because I was busy thinking of a way to get Heba to understand.

"Morning." He greeted me.

"Morning." I greeted back.

He started to cook for breakfast. I stared at him the whole time. I want to hold him in my arms and feel our skin connect. I want to embrace him like I did before. If only Yugi knew how much I want him to always be my side and never let him go.

I stood up and walked over to him without making a sound. I didn't think he bothered to when he was busy cooking.

"I missed you."

He giggled at my attempt. I pulled him closer into my embrace. My thoughts ran to what Heba said to me earlier. How can I tell Yugi about this? But he deserves to know since this was my fault. If I could of hold back, we wouldn't be in this mess.

"Yami, you're acting up." He giggled.

"I need some Yugi before I faint."

I tighten my embrace on him and started to nuzzle on his neck. I tried to think of a way to tell Yugi, but nothing came up. What am I suppose to do. I need to take full responsibility for this.

"Yami, did something happened?"

I didn't answer immediately. What am I suppose to say? 'Hey Yugi, Heba heard us last night and threaten me that he would tell Atemu'. There is no way I'm saying that.

"Yami, what happened?"

I kept silent and place my head down. I don't think Yugi needs to know. He has his own problems. It won't be any use to stress him out more. But he's going to find out one way or another. It might be better if he hears it from me.

"Heba, he…" I started.

"Heba heard us and threaten me if I keep this up, he will tell Atemu." I finished.

The expression he had on now showed what he was feeling. And I see a lot of fear. Yugi was about to have a mental break down in this situation. Who wouldn't?

"What are we going to do?" I can see the tears that were ready to drop.

"I don't know. Don't worry, I'll fix this." I said half-heartedly.

Who am I to say that? I can deal with 'saving the world' situations, but not this. I can't

even trust myself in this. But Yugi needed some reassurance. All I can hope for is for the best.

Matthew and Scarlet was downstairs giving us a worried look. We didn't even give them a glimpse. We are already having a lot of thing to deal at the moment. There is no need to get the kids involve in this. Yugi wouldn't like the idea.

"Mom, is everything alright?" There was a hint of suspicion in his voice. He couldn't possibly know about us, did they?

"Nothing, nothing is wrong. Why?" Yugi sounded a bit shaky.

The mood everyone was giving off wasn't pleasant. Not a single word slipped out of anyone in the room. Even the movement was hold still. There is still some time to think of a way for Heba to keep quiet, but nothing was coming to mind. Yugi is stressed enough to think at the moment.

The front door in the living room was opening and closed. Who could that be? Almost on cue, Atemu showed up. He must've left early.

"Morning everyone. What's going on?" Atemu looked so clueless at this moment.

He looked at Matthew and Scarlet to see if he could get anything. He then looked at Yugi and me. The clueless look he had a moment ago faded when he saw Yugi in tears.

"Yugi, what happened?"

Yugi ran to Atemu. The way he embraced Atemu sadden me. But I could understand that he is Atemu's husband. And for me, I'm nothing, but a friend. Just at the thought sickens me. I want to be more than that. Even though it might be selfish of me, but I want Yugi all to myself. No one else can do that, but him.

"Atemu, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The tears from before finally escaped from his amethyst eyes.

If only that was me. I want to be the one to comfort him. I want to be the one to hold him tight. I want to be the one he says 'I love you' to. I want to be his lover. Yugi has no idea how much it hurts to see the one you love in another's arms. I despise it.

Heba was downstairs, seeing half of the scene. The look he was showing made everyone know he didn't like what he is seeing. I can understand why.

Yugi pulled away from Atemu and glared at Heba, who was already glaring back.

"Yugi, can I speak with you in private?" How he said it made me worried. Is he going to threat Yugi the way he did with me? I couldn't help, but to feel like he will.

Heba and Yugi headed off somewhere, leaving Atemu, the kids, and me alone. I asked if the kids could head back to their rooms because I needed to discuss something with Atemu. Atemu needs to know. He will find out one way or another. And it's best if Yugi isn't around to leash his anger on.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about, Yami?"

I turned my head, unable to look at him.

"Atemu… last night, Yugi and I," I trailed off.

Atemu furrowed his eyebrows. He looked a bit uneasy.

"You and Yugi what?"

"We slept together last night." Seriousness was found in my voice.

Time seem to stop a little for both Atemu and me. He stared at me with widen eyes. He didn't say a word. Nothing showed that he would. Without knowing, he punched me. I landed on the ground, didn't damage me at all.

"You bastard." He muttered.

I ignored his comment. Atemu moved closer and grabbed me by the collar. I looked head on to him. Pure rage was in his eyes.

"What did you do to Yugi? He wouldn't do such thing."

"I didn't do anything to him." Defending myself.

He punched me again. This time I was able to catch my balance. I punched Atemu this time. He pulled back, landing on the couch. After getting up, he decided to attack me in the abdomen. I backed away to gain me composure. I punched him the same area he decided to attack me last time. This lasted for about 10 minutes till Atemu kicked me hard enough that make me drop a nearby item to the ground.

We heard noise coming down towards us. It could be Heba and Yugi or the kids. It was Yugi and Heba rushing down.

"Atemu, Yami! Stop!" Yugi shouted.

Yugi rushed to Atemu to hold him back while Heba helped me up to my feet. We didn't bother to listen to them. We were too caught up with our fight.

"Both of you stop it!" He cried out.

Atemu pushed Yugi away and slapped him. Yugi landed straight on the ground. Okay, now I'm pissed.

"How could you, Yugi? I loved you and you run around sleeping with him!" He screamed.

I pushed Atemu aside to help Yugi up. He embraced me in my arms. Yugi looked at Atemu, who is not enjoying what he is seeing.

"I never meant to betray you like this Atemu! Please understand that!"

"Why? Yugi, do you know how much it hurts to find out you slept with someone else?"

Yugi turned away from him. Yugi reached his limit in this. Suddenly, Yugi fainted. I called to him, but I got no response. I began to feel dizzy. Before I knew it, I fainted along with Yugi. His name was the only thing I thought of before I was unconscious.

I woke back in my bed. I returned back home. I left my bed and headed down to where everyone was in the hotel.

"Yami, you alright?" Tristan asked.

I just nodded my head. I rubbed my eyes with my hands to adjust the lighting in the room.

When I was done, I noticed everyone looking at a single direction. Seeing what it was, my eyes widen.

It was Yugi.

Everyone headed towards him to greet or ask him where he was. I stood where I was, not trying to draw attention. I was about to head back to my room when I felt a hand tugging on me. I looked back to see Yugi with tears of joy.

"Yugi…" My mind went blank. The sight made my heart flutter.

"Yami, I love you."

My heart skipped a beat. Not holding back, I pulled Yugi into my arms and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too, Yugi." I smiled.


	14. Chapter 14 'I love you' is for you part2

Lilbutterfly315: Sorry for not updating on time. Stuff had been happening to me.

Yami: She is going through depression.

Lilbutterfly315: No I'm not!

Yami: Stop lying to yourself.

Lilbutterfly315: …

Yugi: On to the story. There is some lemon. If you don't like, don't read. Review please.

~xOx~

After all of the commotion, Yami led me to his room to finish talking. It was embarrassing how every time we pass someone, they would comment on how we look great together. And Yami enjoyed showing me off. We reached to Yami's room exhausted. We could've used the elevator, but it was too crowded. Yami sat down on his bed and sat me down on his lap.

"Yami, I'm sorry for everything that happened." I whispered.

Yami didn't say a thing. He trailed his hand on my cheeks and kissed me gently. I kissed him back in response. He pulled away when oxygen was required.

"It was all my fault. If I didn't ignore you for so long, this wouldn't happen." I can hear the sadness in his voice.

"I love you, Yugi. If I told you long before, we could've been together."

"I love you too. I want to go home. Let's go home together."

Yami smiled and nodded. He pulled me closer into the embrace. He hasn't held me like this since he was in the puzzle. I'm finally Yami's.

"For now, rest. I'll make plans with Seto,"

I agreed and lied on the bed, drift1ing to sleep with Yami holding me. After an hour, I woke up, alone. I frowned. Yami isn't here. I looked around, but found no trace of him anywhere. I felt abandon. Did he really leave me for good? I felt at ease when I saw Yami come in the room.

"Sorry, if I woke you."

"It's okay."

Yami settled himself before speaking. He pulled me into another hug. I giggled. He kissed me gently on the forehead.

"I talked to Seto and he said we can all leave when you're ready."

I looked at him.

"Before anything, can we get my stuff at Kiyoshi's?"

He nodded before sighing.

"We can start tomorrow."

I smiled. Yami haven't let his sight off of me since he returned. I blushed. Without any warning, Yami tickled me. I laughed trying to defend myself from him attack. It lasted for about two minutes. Soon, Yami was on top of me. We stared into each other's eyes, making it feel like eternity. Yami leaned in to kiss me. I raised my arms and wrapped it around Yami's neck. Yami deepened the kiss. I moaned. Yami licked my bottom lip for entrance, which I accepted. Yami slipped in his tongue into my mouth, roaming every inch in my small mouth. I moaned into the kiss as Yami's hand trailed down to my stomach.

"Yami." I moaned.

"I need you. Now." Yami said, huskily.

I moved my head slightly, giving Yami full excess. Yami smirked before moving down to my neck. Yami kissed roughly and left bruises. He continues to tease me.

"Yami, stop teasing." I moaned.

Taking mercy, Yami removed my shirt without me noticing. He let his hands play with my chest while he focused on kissing my lips. Yami pulled away, giving me air in my lungs. Yami hold back as he saw my expression.

"Yami… more, please." I begged.

Now, something in Yami snapped. He moved his head to my nipples and gave it a lick. I bit my lips to hold back a moan. Yami started slow and gentle till it got a bit rough and needy. Unable to hold back any longer, I moaned loudly.

"Yami!" I cried out.

I could hear Yami chuckle on top of me before doing anything else. His hand trailed down to my thighs, exploring more of my body. Every time I feel him touch me, I get a burning sensation. Like the time I did this with Yami in the future.

"Yami, someone might hear us." I whimpered.

He smirked before looking at me.

"Let them. Let them know you're mine."

I blushed. Yami moved down to my abdomen, leaving a bit of saliva. I didn't even realize he removed my pants. I feel vulnerable and embarrass. I covered my eyes with my arms and bit my lips to keep quiet. He heard Yami chuckling a bit.

"Aibou, there is no need o be shy."

He removed my arms to see my teary face. He gave me a confident look.

"Anyways, I saw you naked before." He smirked.

My face heated up. Naked! How I want to disappear. Yami seeing me before makes this even worse. He grabbed my arms and pulled me into a tight hug.

"You don't have to worry. You're beautiful to me no matter what."

I nodded. He laid my down gently before resuming. I shouldn't be shy about this. I've done this before so I should be fine.

Yami spread my legs, exposing my members. I moan as I felt his mouth took me.

"Yami!" I cried.

I could feel him smirk as he began to move his head around my members. After a few strokes, I climax inside Yami's mouth. My mind blanked out and Yami lifts up his head, licking off the remaining semen. I turned my head away.

"You taste delicious Aibou." He licked his lips.

I blushed at the comment. I felt Yami moving a bit and something entering me. I wince as it moves. After a while, Yami put in the second finger. I felt uncomfortable as Yami spread me. The third wasn't much better either. I felt my body being ripped apart. Soon after, the pain was replaced by pleasure. Feeling I was ready, he removed his fingers. I pouted from the loss.

"Don't worry Aibou."

He positions himself between my legs. I felt a bit uncomfortable when he entered me. He waited for me to adjust his size. Feeling all of the pain being replaced with pleasure, I moved my hips to let Yami it was okay for him to move.

He started off slow for me so he won't hurt me. I wrapped my arms Yami's shoulder, making our bodies connect.

"Yami, harder." I plead.

He complied with my request and moved in a faster pace. My moans became a bit louder. My mind went blank. I clawed Yami's back as he thrust into me.

"Yami! A-ah!"

Yami found my prostate. Positioning himself again, he thrust into me again.

"Ah!" I moan out.

Yami smirked at his discovery. Yami continued to slam into my prostate, making me moan louder each time. I couldn't focus, my head blanked out each time. Every minute pass, the harder and rougher Yami went. I was in heaven to put it simple. I moan louder.

"Yami, I'm gonna cum!" I cried out.

"Me too Aibou."

After a few more thrust, I reached my climax. I screamed Yami's name as I did. As my entrance tighten, Yami cum in me, filling me with his semen. He screamed my name as he did.

Unable to hold himself up, he land beside me. We stared into each other's eyes as if it was eternity. Yami pulled me into embrace.

"Rest Aibou. You need it."

I nodded my head and drift to sleep. Yami followed me after.

~xOx~

Lilbutterfly315: Thank you for putting up with my terrible writing.

Yami: I thought it was good.

Lilbutterfly315: That's because you had 'fun'.

Yami: …

Lilbutterfly315: I also apologize for updating late. Please understand that I'm kind of in a very emotional state right now, especially the bad memories that I had as a kid is showing up. Thank you for everything you guys with adding my story to your favorite, put it on alert to know when it's updated, and reviewing.

Yugi: Please review. We have less to zero reviews this week.

Lilbutterfly315: Please and say whatever you want like you hate it or like it. I don't know. Even tell me I suck. Please review. Thanks and happy Saturday or Sunday


	15. Chapter 15 Moving and remembering

Lilbutterfly315: The long wait is finally over.

Yami: You slammed your head into the bed today.

Lilbutterfly315: So, what's your point?

Yami: Trying to start a conversation.

Lilbutterfly315: How is that starting a conversation?

Yami: We're talking right?

Lilbutterfly315: … Anyways, because of the cartoon network show sidekick, I got some interesting ideas for another yamixyugi fanfic.

Yami: What does it have to do with this story?

Lilbutterfly315: You should be happy that I didn't make Yugi have dependent personality disorder and make him cling to Atemu.

Yami: You wouldn't dare.

Lilbutterfly315: I would and I will if needed.

Yami: Hmph

Lilbutterfly315: And as a thank you present, this story is dedicated to hana-to-mame for giving me the confidence and encouragement to continue this story. Thank you hana-to-mame.

Yugi: Please review also and maybe the author will dedicate a story for you. Please make sure to put up a gender in case a story is dedicated to you.

xox

I woke up with a heavy feeling on my chest. The bright light wasn't making anything better in my part. I adjust my eyes to the brightness to see Yugi lying on my chest. Yugi, my sweet Aibou, is sound asleep. He looks angelic when he sleeps. I stirred a bit, trying not to wake him. I succeeded. I slipped in new set of clothes and left the room without making a sound. I headed down to the lobby to see if anyone was there.

"Morning Yami." Anzu greeted me.

"Morning." I greeted back.

"So, how is Yugi doing? Is he planning to come home with us?" She asked.

I nodded my head, trying not to put much detail in it. Before she could say anything. Joey showed up.

"Morning Yami." He greeted.

I waved at him. I was still exhausted, so I didn't need any more than that. He walked up to me with a grin on his face. He patted me on the shoulder, before saying anything.

"So how's Yugi?" he asked.

I was starting to feel a nit annoyed. Before I could say anything, someone answered for me.

"I'm a bit sore, but I'm okay Joey."

We turned around to see Yugi walking, more like limping to me, towards us. I rushed to his side in order to help. Seto and Tristan soon came to join the rest of the group.

"Yugi, you're here." Tristan said, shocked.

Anzu walked towards Tristan and hit him on the back of his head. He gave her 'what did I do?' look. In response, she gave him 'you're going to get more if you don't shut up' look. He turned stiff, but remain silent. Seto didn't bother to greet anyone, feeling he doesn't need to. He slowly made his way to Joey, wrapping his arms around Joey's waist. Joey blushed at what Seto was doing. This didn't come unnoticed by the gang. Seto smirked at all the attention he was receiving while Joey blushed even more.

"Wow, Seto is getting all lovely–dovey in the morning." Tristan joked.

Anzu giggled a bit. I paid most of my attention on Yugi since none of that interested me. Yugi gave me a smile and reassured that he was fine. I didn't believe him for a second, but I got the impression that he wanted some space.

"Hikari."

Yugi moved away from the whole group to see who was calling for him.

"Kiyoshi!" Yugi shouted out of joy.

I think I recognize that voice from somewhere. He smiled and ran over to Yugi. I wasn't able to pick up what they were saying. A bit depressed, Bakura and Ryou joined the group.

"What is Kiyoshi doing here?" Bakura asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows. How did Bakura know about him? I somehow recap somewhere in my memories to see if I met this person before.

"How do you know him Bakura?" Ryou asked.

Now I remember. He works at a café called _Three Egyptian Gods_. He was the one that took us to a table before things occur.

"I went out to gather information till he showed up and ask about the little runt." He stated.

I glared at Bakura for calling Yugi a runt. He ignored me and continued.

"I found out the runt was stating with him till the Pharaoh snagged."

Yes, I remember clearly now. Yugi mention about him before. Somehow, I didn't like the feeling I'm getting. I looked back at Yugi. He was smiling and laughing along with Kiyoshi. I haven't seen that in a long time. I can feel my blood boil and sadness surround my heart, I turned my attention elsewhere, not wanting to see anymore, I head back to my room to ease my head.

"Yami!" Yugi called for me.

I growled at my misfortune. Why is everything turning against me? I turning against me? I walked toward to Yugi and Kiyoshi. Even though I want to rest, Yugi needed me. I took my place beside Yugi. Yugi gave a full introduction so none of us need to bother to.

"So you're the one Yugi mention that looks like Atemu." He smiled.

I just stared at him, not bothering to answer. He seems like one of those people that are too careless. Then again, I have no right to judge him. The one at fault was I. He was the one that took care of Yugi when he was here. I should be grateful.

"So, Kiyoshi, do you mind helping with my stuff?"

He nods happily. At least he is willing to help, but if he laid a single finger on Yugi, he is dead.

"Are you alright Yami?"

I nod my head. This is what jealousy feels like. At least I admit that I was jealous. People don't admit to things like that easily.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then." He said.

"Yeah." Yugi smiled.

I was able to leave my train of thought to see them hug goodbye. Something inside me snapped. I pulled at Yugi's shirt and brought him into my chest. I gave Kiyoshi a glare, making him back away.

"Leave." I ordered.

He obeyed. He left without a single word. My anger decreased slowly. If only I could say the same for Yugi.

"What is the matter with you?" He shouted at me.

It surprised everyone how he screamed suddenly in the middle of the lobby. I can understand why too. The way I acted was unforgivable. I turned away, not able to face him anymore.

"Yami, explain yourself."

I didn't know what to say. There was no excuse for my action.

"I'm sorry Aibou. I didn't like the way he acts around you."

"To put it simple, you were jealous." He frowned.

"…Yes."

I heard him sigh. I looked up to see he was smiling up at me. I was confused. Why isn't he angry with me anymore? Did he understand why I was jealous? I wanted answers to all these questions. Joey came over to check up the scene.

"You guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine Joey." He smiled.

Everything went back to normal. People went on with their business. The gang went back to their rooms for the time being. The gang agreed that Yugi remains with me till we returned home. Nevertheless, I was happy to say.

Yugi settled himself on my bed while I sat and watched with a gentle smile.

"Yami."

"Yes Aibou?"

"When did you notice I was gone?"

I remained silent. I picked out my words carefully. One mistake and I'll be hated for the rest of my life.

"When I remembered about my duel monsters." I started.

"Suddenly I remembered you. I went to see you, but you were gone. I went into despair."

Yugi looked at me with tension. I felt a familiar feeling crawling around my chest, loneliness. It was nothing new to me.

"Yami…" He whispered.

"Every chance given, I took it without hesitation."

That entire wild goose chase, the delusion, and the struggle of wanting to see the one you love. It was all too painful.

"Yami, I'm here now. I'm yours."

Yugi moved towards me. He sat on my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck. He placed his head upon my chest, listening to my heartbeat.

"Yugi." I whispered.

I placed my head between Yugi's head and shoulder. I remember the times Yugi helped in the past. He helped me gain my memories when I was Pharaoh, meet new people around the world, and he even help me gain a body of my own. In return, I abandon him in the dark. I hate myself for it. I don't deserve him.

I wrapped my arms around his waist. He giggled. Having Yugi around make me feel at ease. He is the reason I live for.

He is finally mine.

Tomorrow came early for me. Time was starting to move faster in a blink of an eye. Everyone prepared himself or herself to bring Yugi's belongings from Kiyoshi's house to the hotel. The quicker the job is done, the better. Seto called his company to bring him his car so we didn't have to bother getting a cab. Yugi called us together to tell us something.

"Okay everyone, I expect all of you to behave when we're at Kiyoshi's. Especially you Yami." He warned.

I heard Bakura chuckling to himself. I guess this entertain him.

"And you too, Bakura." Ryou warned.

It was my turned to laugh. He growled at me. I ignored it.

We went and were greeted by Kiyoshi. Since Yugi haven't been here for a long time, there were some belongings unpacked. All the unpacked baggages were took down by Anzu and Ryou. The rest searched around to see if any others belong to Yugi. Yugi and I head upstairs to get anything to the car.

"Yami, look. I found the Puzzle."

I looked at Yugi, who was holding onto the Millennium Puzzle. I smiled, remembering that happened when it was in Yugi's possession. There were happy, sad, and embarrassing moments we shared when I was the Spirit of the Puzzle. Danger came in from every corner. There were times where the earth was in danger. One of the most terrifying memories I had was when Yugi's soul was captive after my battle with Rafael. I was able to get him back before they did anything to him.

"It sure brings back memories." He smiled.

I nodded my head. So many memories. He hand me the Puzzle to continue searching. Yugi's search was rewarded.

"Yami, do you recognize these two?"

Yugi showed me the Scale and the Necklace. Those are the Millennium items. How did he get those two?

"Ishizu gave it to me."

I didn't question it any further as long as it has nothing happens to him. We finished getting Yugi's stuff inside the car before it got late. To my surprise, Kiyoshi's friends came over. Atemu came over along with Heba and two other girls.

"Atemu, Heba, Mana, hey." Yugi greeted.

Since the gang was exhausted, they went back to the hotel. Yugi and I stayed behind.

"Hey Yugi." One of the girls greeted.

Kiyoshi came into the room to check who was it was. To my surprise, he walked over to one of the girls and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yugi, I want you to meet my girl, Hana." He introduces.

Somewhere in my head I sighed in relief. At least I don't have to worry about him.

"It's nice to meet you Yugi." She smiled.

Yugi move forward to shake her hand, which she accepted happily.

I left the room to resume packing a few items. As I was about finished, I noticed Atemu leaning on the doorframe watching me. I stiffen a bit. Putting my guard up just in case he does anything. He just chuckled.

"No need to get defensive." He smiled.

"What is it that you want?" I asked, warningly.

He kept silent before speaking.

"About Yugi. That is if you want to listen."

I narrowed my eyes dangerously across the room before looking at him. He had on a smirk, which was annoying me.

"What about Yugi?" I asked.

"What are you to him?"

That took me off guard. The smirk on his face disappeared turning into a serious expression.

"Why does that matter to you?"

He walked into the room and sat on the bed. I lean on the wall.

"I love Yugi. Suddenly, he decided there was someone that he wanted to be with," He started.

"I was completely blown away. I didn't want to let him go, but that would mean me not letting him be happy."

I listen careful, not missing a single word that left him mouth. Yugi really said he wanted to be with me? I felt happiness lingering around my chest. This was evidence that shows me Yugi loves me.

"So, I let him go. I regret it, but his happiness matters." He sighed.

He was right. But if it were I, I would've locked him away never letting him out of my sight. But that would be too cruel. I couldn't do that to him.

"Yugi means everything to me. If I were to lose him, I couldn't continue living." I stated.

He looks at me.

"Abandoning Yugi was one of my greatest regret. But we were to far from each other. I couldn't reach him." My voice was getting shaky.

"When I found out he was gone, I went into a rampage. I kept blaming myself for everything."

The atmosphere was tensing heavily. There was nothing else to say, but regrets we had. This was something I can't handle at the moment. It seems like it is getting worse by the minute.

"If you make Yugi cry, I'll kill you." He joked.

"Don't worry. I would never do that."

The tension was gone as we joke around a bit. My dislike for him was gone. I got the feeling that we were going to be great friends.

After an hour, Yugi showed up with a smile.

"Yami, Atemu, come talk to Hana. She is awesome. She travels too. She went to Egypt too." He cheered.

Both of us walk to Yugi. Atemu put his arms around Yugi's shoulder while I hold hands with Yugi.

"Let go then, Yugi." Atemu smiled.

"Good idea Aibou." I agreed.

Yugi looked at us confused. I looked at Atemu and we started a silent conversation among ourselves. I guess today will be a good memory to remember.

xox

Lilbutterfly315: It feels short, but good.

Yami: I agree.

Lilbutterfly315: I hope hana-to-mame likes it. Well that's it everyone.

Yugi: And remember to review.


	16. Chapter 16 Depart and home sweet home

Lilbutterfly315: I realize something.

Yami: And what would that be?

Lilbutterfly315: I made you a bit out of character.

Yami: Why does it matter now?

Lilbutterfly315: I don't know. I just felt the need to point that out. Maybe the chocolate is getting to me.

Yami: I agree.

Lilbutterfly315: Anyways, this story is dedicated to Kai Kaiba. Also I agree with you with my grammar. When I read my story and saw my mistakes, I was completely terrified to be honest. There was nothing I could do so I accepted my mistakes. I will admit now that I'm not perfect, I'm not really good with grammar, and I'm not a professional writer. But I can say that I'm really trying my best to keep readers interested in my story. I know that there would be some people who would bash me out because of it, but at least I can learn from my mistake to get better.

Yugi: And thank you to the people that recently reviewed and to others from the beginning. Please review.

}'- ~*~ -'{

The day finally came for the gang and me to return home. It was sad that I had to say goodbye to my friends in America, but that doesn't mean I won't stay in contact. Instead of the normal airplane trip, we agreed to use Seto's private jet since Joey thought it would be quicker and fun. We had a few hours before going so the gang decided to visit a few place while Yami and I stay at the hotel. To both of our surprise, Atemu and Heba came to visit us.

We greeted each other like we would normally. We talked about a few matters that weren't really important. I went downstairs to check if any of my friends came back. Not a single one to my disappointment. I turned my heels to head back to the room when I saw Atemu approached me. I smiled and ran to him.

"Atemu."

He smiled back at me. He didn't really say anything to at that point. I suspect that something was bothering him even though he doesn't show it.

"Atemu, is there something wrong?" I asked.

He didn't respond to the question as I hope he would. I thought that he was thinking for a moment. Finally, coming out of his trance, he focused on me.

"I- nothing, it's nothing."

I didn't believe him for a second. I was feeling a bit worried that something bad happened to him. He looked troubled even though he was trying to hide it. Hence the term, trying.

I wanted to ask him further, but that would bother him. Maybe Heba can help him out. Yesterday, I found out that Heba took him back with a few hesitations. But Atemu wasn't taking no for an answer when Heba rejected the offer. Seeing that he truly meant his words, Heba accepted, but stays cautious. He doesn't want to get hurt again.

Since it was the afternoon, not much people hanging around the lobby to make it crowded. It would be a nightmare if the elevator were packed. I giggled at the thought of Yami being squish by unknown strangers. I felt eyes gazing at me. It didn't feel like a bad thing though. I trailed my eyes to see Atemu staring at me. I felt as if he was making holes on my body. I averted my eyes and blushed. I kept praying for the elevator to move faster, unable to stand around with Atemu staring me down. My prayers were answered as the door opened. I wanted to dash to Yami's room, but that would be rude.

I walked ahead to be in front while Atemu stayed behind. I still felt his eyes on me. I kept silent, trying to act normal. The walk was too agonizing for me to handle. My relief came when I saw the door that contains Yami and Heba. The door was coming closer and closer by each step I took. It was close enough for me to grab it.

Just when I was about to turn the knob, Atemu placed his hand on the door so it wouldn't open. I felt him breathing down my neck. My heart was beating faster than usual. There were times it skipped a beat. He was so close, so close where I can almost feel him on me. My grip on the knob tightens.

"Don't go. Please." He whispered.

My heart felt as if it were to jump out at any given moment.

"Atemu, don't do this. I beg of you." I plead quietly.

My heartbeats quicken every second. That wasn't just that, the silence looming around was suffocating.

After a few minute more, Atemu remove himself from me. His hand moved away from the door. I opened the door, seeing Heba and Yami talking. We acted as if nothing had happened outside that door. I walked over and sat next to Yami. Atemu took a seat near Heba.

None said a word to anyone in the room.

"So… where is everyone?" Heba said, breaking the silence.

"They're exploring before we leave." Yami respond.

"Will you be coming back again?" Atemu asked.

No one answered him. Even if no one answered, he knew very well that we're not coming back once we leave. I have a feeling Yami will make sure of it. He looked away, hiding his emotion behind his bangs. This made my chest ache.

A knock was heard on the door. Yami was the one to get up and answer the door. There stood proudly, Seto Kaiba.

"Yami, Yugi, its time to leave."

Somewhere inside, I didn't want to leave. After I left Domino, I agreed to return when I was ready. Maybe, if possible, Atemu is the reason I want to stay. No, that can't be it. It has to be something else. I must be thinking too much. I looked at Atemu to see he hasn't moved an inch.

"Okay then. Yugi, let's go."

"Let us see you off." Heba spoke up.

Yami looked at me before nodding. I stood up and walked over to Yami and Seto. Heba and Atemu followed. We all went to the rooftop where everyone was gathered. Everyone hurried in the jet, taking his or her seats. Yami stood outside near the jet. He turned and looked at Atemu.

"I know that we didn't get along before, but now I hope we can be better friends." He moved his hand towards Atemu, signaling a handshake.

"Yeah. I agree." Atemu smiled, shaking Yami's hand.

With that, Yami went in the jet. I didn't move an inch. It was as if my legs were frozen. I didn't want to leave, but I want to be with Yami. I looked back to Heba and Atemu. I spoke to Heba first.

"I hope you and Atemu stay together this time." I laughed.

I turned to Atemu.

"Atemu…I,"

The words wouldn't come out. They won't let me. I looked back at Yami. I had a feeling he would stare me down, begging me to be beside him without saying a word.

"Atemu, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you," I looked at Atemu.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me." I paused.

I can feel the tears stinging my eyes. I couldn't move. I'm frozen on the spot. Atemu gave me a good look before walking up in front of me. Out of everyone surprise, even Yami and Heba, he embraced me. I closed my eyes and embrace back. These are the arms that embraced me when he told me he loved me. This was the man to show me the love I need. No, wanted. All the tears I had finally made its way down my face.

"Thank you… Yugi." He let go of me.

Taking that as a sign of farewell, I went in the jet. Atemu made his way to Heba and wrap one arm around him. I smiled and waved at them. They wave back in response. As the jet was off the ground, I laid my head on Yami's chest as I let all my tears fall. Without knowing, Atemu shed tears as well when he waved at us.

The trip back to Domino wasn't suffocating or long as I suspect it would be. Seto went back to his company after while the whole gang stayed at Kame Game store. We were all greeted by grampa, who was excited to have me back safe and sound. Yami took a few of the gang so they could help out with the baggage. That would only leave me with Joey, who is currently sulking in a form of a ball.

"Joey, are you alright?" I asked.

"No. I don't deserve being called your best friend after what happened."

"Joey it's-"

"I know. You can punch me. Punch me as hard as ya can bud." He showed me his face.

I sighed. I sat next to him and pat him on the back. I can't believe how he is overreacting to this. Maybe I should of stayed back. Then again, I can see Yami going on a rampage. I mentally sigh.

"Joey, it's okay. I'm not mad anymore."

He faced me. I smiled at him.

"Everything is okay now. I'm back to where I'm suppose to."

"But I don't feel okay about the whole thing."

I sighed again. An idea popped in my head.

"So, you'll do anything for me to forgive you right?" I giggled.

"Yes, anything."

"After you get married to Seto, what are you going to name your kids?" I smiled evilly.

Joey suddenly froze on the spot. I laughed. Seeing this was worth it. My laugh came to a stop when Joey didn't move the whole time. I poked him on the cheek to see if I could get a response. I got nothing at the sort.

"Joey, if you don't answer my question, I won't forgive you." I huffed.

He snapped out of his trance. I could see him blushed. It expanded all the way to his eye. I coughed a bit to hide my laughter.

"I guess if it's a boy, Kaito. But if it's a gal then Kai."

I giggled. When I was in the future, Joey did mention about him getting married to Seto. I guess I shouldn't tell him now. Joey and Seto would make a cute couple if they were dating. Then again, they would always argue and chew each other heads off in a second.

"I knew you want to have kids with me, Pup."

I turned to see Seto with a smirk on his face. Wasn't Seto supposed to be at his company by now? Joey stood up and pointed with an accusing finger at Seto. He was speechless.

"I was set up!" He shouted.

I left the room immediately, not wanting to get involve. Suddenly, I was pulled into a room. I smiled, knowing whom it was. I found myself lying on the bed with Yami on top of me.

"What's wrong Yami?" I asked, cheerfully.

"I'm jealous." He groans.

"And why is that?" I giggled. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I hate the idea of you talking about having kids with anyone."

"So you don't want to have kids together?" I pouted.

Yami was dumbstruck. He didn't even move at the moment. Later, he gave me a smirk, knowing that he liked the idea.

"I never said that you couldn't have kids with me." He smirked more.

I rolled my eyes at what he meant by it. Yami is getting more and more perverted nowadays.

"Speaking of kids, how about we get started?" He chuckled.

"Tomorrow. I want to rest." I protested.

I heard Yami giving a sigh.

"Fine. But tomorrow you're mine."

Yami moved away and lay beside me. I cuddled into his chest. Yami responded by hugging me.

Maybe tomorrow would be better. I looked at Yami, who was fast asleep.

I smiled.

"Thank you, Yami." I whispered.

I fell asleep right after. What I didn't know was Yami heard me and kiss me on the forehead.

_I love you forever always._

OxO

Lilbutterfly315: That's all folks.

Yami: I'm happy that I get Yugi all to myself tomorrow.

Lilbutterfly315: Pervert…

Yami: Who said I was?

Lilbutterfly315: Yugi and me…

Yami: You don't matter.

Lilbutterfly315: … I guess no action for you then.

Yami: I was joking! Sorry!

Lilbutterfly315: Aw, I forgive you. Lately, I've been getting involved with Naruto and I was pissed off.

Yami: By that, you mean?

Lilbutterfly315: Naruto getting one chance to see his dad when he was alive and forgetting the moment he returned to his own time.

Yami: Is that where you got the idea of Yugi and me going to the future?

Lilbutterfly315: Actually, no. Nothing like that. I was searching about Minato and found out Naruto getting to see his dad in the past. Naruto only recognize him only as hokage. I was pissed.

Yami: Be happy that he got to see him at least once.

Lilbutterfly315: You know what! I'm-

Yugi: Please review. Hope you like this chapter.


	17. Author's note Please read

-Author's Note-

**Sorry everyone. I haven't update in a while. There are some issues right now so I won't be posting for a few days. Once I settle down a bit, I will post stories up like I used to. Don't think that I gave up on writing just yet okay? So far, I was able to start the next chapter before my computer gone bad. Anyway, thanks for reading and waiting. I hope you guys can wait a bit longer. Happy reading. I love you guys.**


	18. Chapter 17 Love's ending

Lilbutterfly315: Finally, chapter 17 is done and out of my way.

Yami: Remember me.

Lilbutterfly315: What?

Yami: Remember me as in your n-

Lilbutterfly315: Oh! I posted up a new story called Remember me a few days ago. I hope you guys get a chance to read and review it.

Yami: … At least let me finish.

Lilbutterfly315: But I'm the author. It's my job and I like interrupting you.

Yami: You know what! I'm gonn-

Yugi: On with the story. Review please.

OXO

Morning sure didn't like me today. Well, I fell when I got up, slipped on soap in the showers, and nearly burned my head and the kitchen off from making breakfast. I'm proud to say I have bad luck right now. Believing so, I stayed in my room for the whole day. What bothered me was that Yami tried to pounce me whenever he got the chance. Yami is getting a bit wild. Unable to handle it, I left the house and went to a nearby park. I sat on a bench with a large shade. I let out a sigh.

"Yugi?"

I came face to face with Seto. What actually surprised me was he was in a park. Normally, I thought he would be in his office working like no tomorrow. He had a look on that said he thought I would be working in the store or be with Yami.

"Seto, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Stress." He took a seat next to me.

"Joey wouldn't let you touch him, did he." I sighed.

"Yami continues to pounce you whenever he got a chance, didn't he." He stated.

We both sighed. We're both stressed out from different reason. I looked at Seto to see that he was staring at me. I turned away and blushed.

"No wonder Yami is wild. A guy like you is tempting him even without intending to." He smirked.

I blushed more.

"Then again, my Pup is much cuter." He chuckled.

The blush was gone. I'm mad now. My eye was beginning to twitch. Of course he thinks Joey is cute since Seto likes him. But he didn't have to compare me to Joey. It's not that I dislike Joey; I just don't like people comparing me to others.

"Somehow, I knew you were going to say that." I pouted.

I heard a silent chuckle. I turned to see Seto smiling. I smiled at how handsome he looks right now. To say, I never saw Seto smile. No one has. I felt happy since I was able to.

"Well, Pup is my favorite to tease. You on the hand like to Duel." He smirked.

I giggled. I remember the time Yami used to duel Seto when he was in the puzzle. In the end, Yami was victorious. The thought was nostalgic. All of the good times, I want go back to it. Out of surprise, Seto pat me on the head. I didn't reject it as I thought I would. I just lean on his hand, making it closer. I looked at Seto. My breath hitch as his face was so close to mine. I wanted to turn away, but my body was completely paralyzed. Our lips were about to touch when someone called his name.

"Seto Kaiba!" Two voices actually.

We looked to see a furious Joey and Yami rushing towards us. Seto backed away from me with a smirk. Suddenly, I realized something. Seto used me to tease Joey! I've been set up! I pouted at the idea. Seto wrapped his arms around me to tease Yami and Joey more.

"Seto, release him. Now!" Yami ordered.

"But Yugi and I was just getting along so well." He smirked.

"If ya don't, I'll cut ya off for a year. Do ya hear me, a year." Joey threatened.

Seto groans at the thought. He releases me as asked. Seto stood up and left with Joey following him. Yami ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He took a seat beside me and wrapped his arm around me. I looked at Yami to see him pouting with his eyes closed. I giggled at the sight.

"It's not funny, Aibou. He could've gone further than that you know." He whined.

"How about I make it up to you when we get home." Running my finger across his chest.

He smirked, liking my idea.

"How about we do it now?" He continued to smirk.

"We are not doing this in public." I protested.

"Does it really matter where we do it?" Pulling me in closer.

"Yami!" I frown.

"When it's you, I lose control." He stated plainly.

"Well, control yourself some more when we get home or nothing for you." I threaten.

Yami pouted, but agreed nonetheless. We walked home hand in hand. Yami seem content with it. But somehow, I have a feeling he is going to jump when we step inside the house. The walk wasn't long for us since it was a few blocks away. People mind their own business, not caring if we were there. Yami was satisfied that no one bothering us, if they did, he would send them to the Shadow Realm. That's a place no one wants to go to.

We reached home without Yami pouncing me. To my luck, Grandpa greeted us and told us he won't be home for a couple of days since he was going to Cairo. Somehow, I could see Yami smirking at the moment. Today is not my day.

"Don't worry Grandpa. I'll _definitely_ take care of Yugi while you're gone." He smirked at me.

I gulped.

"Okay. I'm heading out now. Bye boys." Grandpa smiled before leaving.

I feel like I was set up again. Yami and I stood still, waiting for Grandpa to be out of sight. When he was, I made a mad dash to my room. Yami followed me, trying to catch me. I reached my room in time, but when I thought I got away and lock the door, Yami caught me. I back away slightly.

"Yami, I know I promised you, but I don't think I'm up to it right now." I reasoned.

"Aibou, I haven't touched you in a week. And I know you're lying too." He stated.

"I wonder why?" I joked.

Suddenly, I dropped on the bed with Yami on top. I blush at the situation we're in.

"Yami, I said I don't want to right now." I argued.

"Coming from someone who is on bottom." He smirked.

I pouted. This isn't fair at all. Yami always gets whatever he wants. To make the matter worse, he is always needy. I wish someone came over and barge in right this moment. It seems like that's not going to happen. Why is today not going my way? Someone is trying to curse me. I want to cry right now.

"Yami, I-"

"Please Yugi. Just today, I want you." He smiled at me gently.

I felt my heart skip a beat. Yami was completely serious at the moment. I was get nervous and scared. Even so, I gave in to him.

"Please go gentle Yami." I plead.

He nodded his head in response. He started kissing my temple first before making his way down. I giggled gently when he reached my nose and cheek. Yami then focused on my mouth. Giving it a gentle, needy kiss, he licked my lower lip for entrance. I accept it and let him explore further in my mouth. I felt Yami give a chuckle as he got a response from me. He pulled away for air as I whimpered for more.

"Don't worry Aibou. You'll get more than a kiss like that." He said huskily.

Trailing down to my neck, he gave butterfly kiss that left love bites on it. I moaned. Yami smirks at my reaction. I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes shut. I heard Yami chuckling a bit before continuing.

"No need to keep quiet Aibou."

I looked at Yami. He wouldn't understand how embarrassing this is since he isn't on bottom. Yami resume, not bothering to wait for me to answer him. Yami proceed to attack my neck leaving small red marks on my pale skin. He bit a sensitive area on the same location that made me moan. I felt him smirk as he moved down to my chest.

"Yami, I'm telling you now that I don't want it." I glared, well tried.

"But sweet Aibou, you're the one that said I can." He teased.

Yami removed my shirt when he thought it would get in the way. I pouted in return as Yami resume his demonstration. I want to protest when my voice became moans and pants. Yami wrapped his tongue around my nipple before fully taking it in the mouth. Using his hands, Yami teased the other one to not make it feel left out. I bit my lower to subdue the moans. Yami stop what he was doing and lift up his head to stare at me.

"Why are you keeping quiet Aibou?" Yami frown.

"Because… it's embarrassing." I pout.

Yami remain silent before speaking again.

"So, if I don't look, will that be better."

"I guess, but I-"

Out of surprise, Yami grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me into his embrace. Yami closed his eyes as he was on my shoulders.

"Is this okay, Aibou?" He whispered in my ear.

It sent shivers down my spine, but I nodded nevertheless. Yami settle me on his lap as our chest face each other. Yami pulled down my pants along with my boxer, exposing my erection. Yami did the same to his shirt. I blushed as Yami began to stroke it. Moans and pants were filled in a single room. From gentle and teasing strokes to rough and hard. I press my nails against Yami's exposed skin, making fresh crescent marks. I felt myself built up, feeling on edge. I finally came on Yami's awaiting hands as I cried out his name in a moan.

"You sure came a lot, Aibou."

Yami raise his hand up to face and licked some of my semen. I blushed in a different shade of red, turning away from the scene. This is embarrassing. I closed my eyes tightly from seeing anything. What made me reopen my eyes was something invading inside of me. It felt strange and painful. Yami waited for me to relax before insert the second finger. I wince in pain when Yami manage to insert all three inside of me.

"Yami… it hurts." I cried out in a whisper.

"Don't worry, it'll be all over soon." He reassured.

Yami removed his fingers as he removes his pants and position me on top of his erection. Slowly, I manage to take Yami in all the way. Yami remain still as I adjust to his size. The pain I felt was washed away and was replaced with pleasure. I moved my hips to signal Yami that he can move. Nodding, he thrust inside me slowly for me not to feel any pain. The gentle thrusts became more rough and wilder than the last as every minute passed.

"Yami, Aaahhh! Faster! Go faster!" I order between moans.

Yami complies with obligation. The thrust became wilder than it was before and I moan louder, unable to hold it in much longer. My mind went blank and my vision became blurry. I threw my head back and called out Yami's name from the pleasure he was giving me. I moved my hips to stay in rhythm with each of Yami's thrust and pulled him into a forceful kiss.

We broke away when our lungs ran out of air. I can feel myself almost at my limit. I knew Yami was too.

"Y-Ahh! Yami, I-I'm about to cum." I moaned.

"Let do it together, Aibou." He smiles gently at me.

I cling to Yami as I finally came all over our chest. A few more thrust and Yami came inside me, filling me with his cum. Yami used what was left of his strength to settle me on the bed. Yami move and rested beside me as I cuddle close to him. The sound of gentle heartbeats sound soothing to me as Yami fell asleep.

I stared at Yami's sleeping face, smiling before kissing him softly on the cheek. I drift to sleep in Yami's arms.

Years have passed since Yami decided to move out of Grandpa's place into our own house. Yami owns his own business, which became success along the years. And for me, I rest at home to take care of Yami's and my kids. Yes, Yami and I had kids. Mathew was, of course, the first child of the family. Then there came Scarlet, our only daughter. Yami somehow is on edge whenever a boy gets to close to her. Well I don't blame him since I find it natural for a father to be overprotective of his daughter.

As for the rest of the gang, Anzu married Tristan a few months before us. Their honeymoon became a huge disaster. I don't really want to discuss about it because of certain reason. Let's just say, Yami made sure whom I belong to even though Tristan didn't mean to do it.

Seto and Joey are together with their heads still attached. Seto manage to get Joey into agreeing of having a baby since he liked the idea and for someone to take over the company when he can't. By accident, or to me on purpose, Joey had a son with Seto. Joey still accuse Seto for doing such a thing since he never thought of being a parent so soon and dislike Seto's idea of having a heir for his company. He soon got over it and loves Seto and his son nevertheless.

As for Atemu and Heba, Atemu has yet to propose to Heba. I continue to keep in contact with them even though Yami dislike the idea. Heba told me that he always drops hints for Atemu to propose, but see no sign off it. My opinion was that maybe Atemu might not be ready to be tied down to a marriage yet and Heba must wait till he does. The strange part is that whenever I call them, he suddenly comes busy. Never once have I spoken to him when I called. I asked Heba about it, but he doesn't know the reason either.

I hung up the phone after finishing another conversation with Heba. I let out a content sigh as I went to clean the house.

"Mommy, we learn a lot of stuff in school today." My six-year-old son told me.

I smiled warmly at him, nodding.

"Mommy, where does babies come from?" He asked me innocently.

I gulped. Where was Yami when I need him? I sighed as I 'explain' where babies come from.

OXO

Lilbutterfly315: Hey everyone. Sorry for taking to long to post this. The computer had to be fixed ten times to get it to work again. After a few days later, the computer was on fire, literally. I cried when all my files were gone. I was able to get it back thanks to my… well I wrote the whole entire thing again. My hands were in pain by the time I was done.

Yami: It was boring too.

Yugi: Anyways, this is the last chapter to Chances. Thank you for waiting and reviewing.

Lilbutterfly315: Byebye, I'll miss you all.


End file.
